Love or just friends?
by Brad-san
Summary: Eine Geschichte, wie sie das Leben schreibt über die Bedeutung von Freundschaft und Liebe, und wie sehr man sich von Gefühlen leiten lassen kann…
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Love or just friends?

Teil: 1-4/8

Autor: Brad-san

E-Mail: Brad-sanweb.de

Fandom: Weiß Kreuz

Rating: PG-16

Warnung: lemon, darkfic, depri

Pairing: Nagi/Omi; Yohji/Aya (Einseitig) ...

Kommentar: Eine Geschichte, wie sie das Leben schreibt über die Bedeutung von Freundschaft und Liebe, und wie sehr man sich von Gefühlen leiten lassen kann...

Love or just friends

Damit fing es an. Das Positive genauso wie das Negative. Die Freude, die Tränen. Es war der Beginn und das Ende von Freundschaften und Liebe.

Es war wie jeder Abend. Wie jeder Abend in Tokio, wie jeder in der Wohnung von uns vier jungen Männer, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatten, Menschen, die gegen das Gesetz verstoßen, davon aber nicht bestraft werden konnten, zu töten.

Allerdings war eines anders: Es war Samstagabend, die perfekte Zeit um wieder auf Beutezug zu gehen, aber Yohji Kudou dachte nicht einmal daran in einen Club zu gehen. Stattdessen saß er (fast) seelenruhig auf meinem Bett und unterhielt sich mit mir.

Und ich hörte ihm auch gelassen zu, trotz all der Sinnlosigkeiten, die der andere von sich gab – bis er schließlich auf sein eigentliches Thema zu sprechen kam, für das er all seinen angetrunken Mut zusammennehmen musste.

3... .

2... o-o

1... oO

„Ich soll WAS?"

„Ja, du hast richtig gehört, Omi."

„Aber- aber er wird mich köpfen, wenn ich das mache."

„Ach was... Wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. Höchstens könntest für eine Nacht mit ihm ins Bett gehen müssen."

Omi wurde rot. Klar, wenn er es sich so überlegte war Yohjis Überlegung nicht einmal verkehrt. Aya würde ihn dafür sicher nicht killen, aber trotzdem...

„Das mit dem Bett teilen würde dir dann aber nicht gefallen?!"

„Richtig, also mach was draus. ... nicht dass ich noch eifersüchtig werden muss!"

Der Rotschimmer auf Omis Wangen wurde noch eine Nuance dunkler. Wenn er sich das vorstellte- obwohl so richtig vorstellen konnte er es sich nicht. Nein, so genau wie Erwachsene Sex hatte, konnte oder wollte er sich nicht ausmalen.

„Ich glaube Nagi wäre da eifersüchtiger als du...

Ich fass unser Drei-Stunden-Gespräch noch einmal zusammen: Zwei und eine drei viertel Stunde redest du irgendetwas über deine neusten Eroberungen, wie es wäre high zu sein und anderes Zeug. Die restliche Viertelstunde verlangst du von mir, dass ich zu Aya gehen soll, weil er sich vielleicht mit mir besser versteht als mit dir, und ihn fragen soll, was er von dir hält. Hab ich das soweit verstanden?"

Yohji nickte nur.

„Du bist dir auch ganz sicher, dass du jetzt weder zu viel getrunken hast - was ich allerdings glaube - noch dass du irgendeine Droge im Blut hast, als du sagtest, dass du dich vielleicht in Aya verliebt hast?"

Nach einigem Zögern nickte Yohji wieder. Er konnte nicht begreifen, wie es Omi schaffte so viele Informationen in einen Satz zu bringen und sich dabei nicht mit der Zunge zu verheddern.

„Und du bist dir ebenfalls sicher, dass ich ihn fragen soll, ob er ‚etwas mit dir anfangen möchte'?"

„Ja, genauso und nicht anders.", bestätigte Yohji Omis Worte.

„Yohji?"

Nur ein gegrunztes ‚hm' bekam er zur Antwort.

„Yohji, warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass du dich wie ein Teeny benimmst?"

„Vielleicht weil ich verliebt bin?!"Der Ältere sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der so mitleidserregend war, wie ihn eigentlich nur Omi zu Stande bringen vermochte.

„Und warum habe ich dann das Gefühl mich auf etwas unglaublich Blödes einzulassen?"

„Weil wir Freunde sind...", murmelte Yohji mehr schlafend als wachend. Er hatte sich schon auf die Seite gerollt und schien jeden Moment einzuschlafen. Er wusste, dass Omi ihn nicht enttäuschen würde.

„Ich werde es bereuen..." Auch Omi machte es sich neben Yohji bequem, zog nur noch Shirt und Hose aus bevor er die Decke über sich und seinen Freund legte.

Er kuschelte sich an Yohji. Schließlich war das nicht das erste Mal, dass sie zusammen übernachteten und nie, wirklich nie, hatte einer von ihnen das Verlangen gehabt, mehr zu wollen als nur das.

Omi lächelte noch leicht und nahm nur noch am Rande wahr, wie Yohji eher unbewusst den Arm um ihn legte und ihn an sich zog.

Verschlafen blinzelte Omi gegen die helle Sonne, die in sein Zimmer fiel.

„Ah, einen schönen guten Morgen, mein Chibi. Hast du auch so gut geschlafen?"

Omi hatte ganz andere Pläne; natürlich es war Tag und auch die Sonne schien schon, aber trotzdem musste er noch nicht wirklich wach sein, oder?

Yohji sah das allerdings anders und bemühte sich darum den Kleinen endlich wach zu kriegen. Schließlich hoffte er, dass er heute noch mit Aya sprach.

„Komm Omi. Wach auf!"

Der drehte sich jedoch um und zog die Decke über beide Ohren. Das gefiel Yohji nun wieder nicht, und so versuchte er Omi durchzukitzeln.

Ihn schien das nicht sonderlich zu stören. Nein, kitzlig war er nicht. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen...

Der Ältere bemerkte das und ihm kam die Idee, Omi auf eine andere Art zu ärgern, gegen die sich eigentlich kaum jemand wehren konnte. Mit dieser Idee schmiegte er sich an den anderen und reizte dessen Seiten, indem er sanft mit den Fingernägeln über die Haut strich.

Erschrocken quiekte Omi auf und haute Yohji dermaßen auf die Finger, dass der schnell seine Hände wieder zu sich zog und gleich maulte, dass Omi doch so was von gemein wäre einen armen, kleinen Yohji zu hauen.

„Wenigstens bist du wach...", murmelte der Ältere.

„Ja..." murrte auch Omi, zwar hellwach, aber sichtlich angepisst.

„Tut mir Leid, Omi."

„Jaja, mir auch."

Beide grinsten sich gegenseitig an. Ein Außenstehender hätte wohl eher gedacht, dass es sich hier um ein Pärchen als nur um Freunde handelte. Aber sie wussten es besser, und das genügte.

„Wenn es dir wirklich Leid tut, gehst du jetzt runter und machst uns allen Essen – und gib dir Mühe, schließlich isst dein Angebeteter auch davon!"

Schnell war Yohji aufgesprungen und Omi konnte nur noch das Trampeltier hören, das die Treppe hinunterstürzte und dazu sicher jeden im Umkreis von mindestens drei Zimmern weckte.

Der Jüngste ging ins Bad um sich Sonntagsfein zu machen, was hieß eine ordentliche Katzenwäsche, kurzes Zähneputzen, ein bisschen rasieren, seine normalen Sachen anziehen, etwas Gels ins Haar machen – und fertig für den Sonntag!

Als er kurz darauf in die Küche wollte, staunte er nicht schlecht, dass Yohji den Tisch mit besonderer Hingabe gedeckt hatte, sogar an eine Kerze und Blumen hatte er gedacht. Unpassend dazu war aber, dass er immer noch nur in Boxershorts seine ganze Arbeit verrichtete. Wenn das Aya ...

Na ja. Es konnte ihm auch egal sein. Was ihm aber nicht ganz gleichgültig war, dass Yohji dabei gut aussah.

Bei diesem Gedanken setzte er sich hin und ließ sich von seinem Freund einen Cappuccino machen – ja, so konnte der Tag immer losgehen.

Der Nächste, der hungrig in die Küche kam, war Aya.

„Guten Morgen, Aya-kun.", verkündete der Jüngste freudig und knuddelte Aya freundschaftlich durch.

„Morgen, Omi."

„Guten Morgen, Aya-kun", brabbelte Yohji mehr unbewusst vor sich hin, während er zwei weitere Cappuccinos aufbrühte.

„Dir auch, Yohji..."

Halt, hier stimmte etwas gewaltig nicht mit Aya. 1.) Ließ er sich von Omi anflauschen und 2.) hatte er zurückgegrüßt.

Und 3.) hatte er noch nichts zu Yohjis ‚Outfit' gesagt.

„Ach, Yohji. Schicke Unterwäsche!"

Der Angesprochene wurde blass und verlegen, was sonst nicht zu ihm passte. Aber sonst war er ja auch nicht verliebt. Und nachdem er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, konnte er antworten:

„Hab ich nur für dich gemacht, damit du meinen Luxuskörper bewundern kannst und..."

Mit einem Röcheln brach er ab, als Ayas Hand etwas zu fest seine Kronjuwelen drückte – nicht zu doll, aber auch nicht gerade harmlos.

„Das... ist der Dank..."

Yohji nicht weiter beachtend, setzte Aya sich hin und überließ es nun Omi sich um den Playboy zu kümmern.

Spätestens nach zehn Minuten hatte Yohji sich wieder erholt, von den Folgen der Berührung ganz zu schweigen, und auch Ken erschien verschlafen am Tisch.

Gemeinsam begannen sie zu essen (Yohji hatte sich noch nicht umgezogen) und plötzlich platzte es aus Omi heraus:

„Aya-kun, hast du 'ne Freundin?"

Der guckte Omi verständnislos an und meinte dann mit vielleicht einem Hauch zu wenig Ironie: „Du weißt nicht, dass ich schwul bin?"

„Das heißt du hast 'nen Freund?!"

Ein seltsames Funkeln erschien in Ayas Augen, in Omis noch mehr und Yohjis Blick fing an zu flackern.

„Lass uns das nachher besprechen... Kommst du zu mir?"

Eifrig nickte Omi, froh darüber die erste Hürde genommen zu haben. Dennoch schallt er sich im gleichen Augenblick einen Narren das in Yohjis Gesellschaft zu gefragt zu haben, denn ihm war der gebrochene Blick in Yohjis Augen nicht verborgen geblieben.

Nachdem Yohji auch wieder schweigend abgeräumt hatte, öffnete er für den Vormittag den Laden. Heute hatten sie nur eine Schicht, und die hatte er mit Ken, nichts Besonderes also.

„Komm rein, Omi.", sagte Aya und die Tür ging vorsichtig auf und ein blonder Haarschopf erschien darin. Fast schüchtern kam der Jüngere in das Zimmer, sah sich nach einer Sitzmöglichkeit um und setzte sich anschließend auf den Stuhl, der beim Schreibtisch stand.

Einige Zeit verstrich, bis Omi etwas sagte und somit die unangenehme Stille brach.

„Aya, hattest du das vorhin ernst gemeint? Also, ich meine... ich... du-", stotterte Omi.

„Unter uns gesagt: jein – zumindest weiß ich, dass ich bi bin."

Der Kleine nickte verstehend und schwieg dann wieder.

„Wehe du sagst jemandem etwas davon, und vor allem Yohji nicht!"

Erwischt, dachte sich Omi. Allerdings war er klug genug um nichts darauf zu entgegnen, sondern fragte: „Warum gerade Yohji nicht?"

„Weil der doch sonst über mich herfallen würde."

Jetzt schaute Omi den Rothaarigen mit großen Kulleraugen an. Benahm sich Yohji etwa so auffällig?

„An deinem Blick sehe ich, dass ich richtig geraten habe..."

„Geraten?", fragte der Blonde fassungslos. Immer wieder überraschte Aya ihn. Er wusste so viel über Menschen, obwohl er sich nicht sonderlich viel mit ihnen abgab. Interessant.

„Wenn wir gleich einmal dabei sind: Was wolltest du eigentlich von mir?", sagte Aya sanft.

Der Jüngere druckste etwas herum: „Also, ich wollte fragen, ob das von heute Früh ernst gemeint war."„Und weiter?"

„Na ja, wenn das stimmt wollte ich wissen, ob du was beziehungsweise was du von Yohji hältst."

„Was soll ich von ihm halten? Er ist ein nahezu perfekter Killer und Florist, und dazu hat er einen tollen Körper."

„Nein", meinte Omi wenig zufrieden mit dieser Antwort „was denkst du über ihn in der zwischenmenschlichen Beziehung?"

Aya schien kurz zu überlegen und antwortete dann: „Du meinst eher, ob ich mir mit ihm eine Beziehung vorstellen könnte? Na ja, er kann nett sein, – aber bei ihm kann man sich nicht sicher sein, ob man nicht nur die Eroberung einer Nacht ist, oder ob er es ernst meint. Was mich wahrscheinlich am meisten stört ist, dass er Drogen nimmt und raucht.

Im Klartext: er ist zwar ein netter Kerl, aber eine Beziehung? Nein!"

Der Jüngere hatte aufmerksam zugehört und hatte somit einen Ton von Wehmut herausgehört, der sonst nicht in der tiefen Stimme war. Als Aya seine Ausführrungen schloss, nickte er verstehend, wenn auch etwas enttäuscht.

So wirklich hellhörig wurde er erst bei der Gegenfrage von dem Rothaarigen.

„Was für eine Rolle spielst du hierbei? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass DU das wissen willst."

Schon wieder fühlte Omi sich ertappt und ein zarter Rotton schlich sich auf die Wangen.

„Yohji will es wissen?", vermutete Aya und als er seines Gegenübers Reaktion bemerkte war er sich sicher.

„Was soll ich mit dir machen? Du wirst es ihm sagen, das weiß ich. Also, sag du es mir."

Der Blonde zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, sodass sich kleine Grübchen bildeten und er begann zu grübeln.

„Ähm... Wir könnten heute Abend was gemeinsam machen. Und da ich denke, dass du sehr wohl, wenigstens versteckt, etwas für Yohji empfindest, bekommst du die Chance es ihm selbst zu sagen."

Aya guckte misstrauisch, schien dann aber einverstanden zu sein.

„Ach so, ", äußerte Aya „wie geht es Nagi? Ihr habt euch doch längere Zeit nicht mehr gesehen."

„Doch, ihm geht's gut.", sagte Omi lächelnd, als er an seinen Geliebten dachte.

Da er das Gespräch für beendet hielt, stand Omi auf und ging in Richtung Tür. Er hatte schon die Hand auf der Klinke, als Aya ihn zurückhielt.

„Noch einmal: was für eine Rolle spielst du dabei, Omi?"

„Den Verkuppler?!", fragte Omi vorsichtig.

„Und du hilfst Yohji, weil er dein Freund ist?"Etwas in Ayas Stimme machte den Kleineren aufmerksam. Auf was wollte er hinaus?

Omi nickte jedenfalls.

„Dann weißt du es selbst noch nicht..."

Mit diesen Worten entließ Aya Omi.

Bis dahin verstand ich seine Worte noch nicht, aber es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ich erfahren würde, was diese Worte bedeuteten.

Immer wieder fragte ich mich nach dem Sinn, konnte ihn doch nicht ergreifen.

Es hätte mir eine Warnung sein müssen...

Und so verging die Zeit, die Sonne ging unter, sie saßen wieder bei Tisch.

Nach dem Omi seinen Mut zusammen genommen hatte sagte er mit begeisterter Miene:

„Wisst ihr, wir haben lange schon nichts mehr gemeinsam gemacht und da habe ich mir gedacht, wir könnten heute Abend mal was spielen. Wie zum Beispiel..."

2

„Wisst ihr, wir haben lange schon nichts mehr gemeinsam gemacht und da habe ich mir gedacht, wir könnten heute Abend mal was spielen. Wie zum Beispiel...

FLASCHENDREHEN!"

Allgemeines Murren konnte Omi vernehmen und er wollte fast schon seinen Dackelblick aufsetzten, als Yohji die Chance erkannte.

„So schlecht ist deine Idee nicht mal... Was sagt ihr?", meinte er an die anderen gewand.

Nach kurzem Zögern nickten auch diese beiden und sie beschlossen, gleich nach dem Essen zu spielen.

So geschah es auch, schnell hatten sie sich eine leere Flasche auf den Boden gelegt, sich darum gesetzt und schon ging es los.

Allerdings änderten sie vorher noch etwas die Regeln und zwar, dass der, der gedreht hatte sich die Aufgabe für den überlegte, auf den die Flasche zeigte. Und dieser konnte entscheiden, ob er ‚Wahrheit' oder ‚Tat' nehmen wollte. Zwar durfte ein Spieler nicht zwei Mal hintereinander ‚Wahrheit' nehmen, aber dafür konnte man sich bei ‚Tat' eines von zwei Möglichkeiten aussuchen.

So war für jeden etwas dabei, sogar Aya schien Gefallen an dem Spiel gefunden zu haben, nach und nach taute auch er auf und aus völlig harmlosen Sachen, wie zum Beispiel dreißig Liegestützen, wurden plötzlich doch recht verfängliche Situationen.

„Yohji – was willst du? Wahrheit oder Tat?"Omi hatte die Flasche gedreht und jetzt die Möglichkeit Yohji eins auszuwischen.

„Tat..."

„Gut – entweder du küsst dich mit Aya, so richtig mit Zunge und mindestens zwanzig Sekunden, oder"der Kleine machte eine künstlerisch wertvolle Pause und guckte dabei zu Aya, der ihn fast aufzuspießen drohte. „oder du tust so mit Ken als ob." Omi grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, weil er sich auf beides freute, egal für was sich der ältere entscheiden würde.

Yohji guckte zu Aya, bekam von ihm einen Blick, der zu sagen schien wehe-du-tust-das-sonst-bist-du-dran. Also zuckte er mit den Schultern und wendete sich Ken zu, der würde doch sicher nichts dagegen haben.

Schnell flüsterte Yohji dem anderen etwas ins Ohr, was Omi nicht verstehen konnte, dann begann er damit auf Kens Hüften zu klettern.

Flüchtig streichelte er Kens Gesicht, seine Brust, griff schließlich hinter sich in etwa an die Stelle, wo sich Kens Glied befinden musste und tat so als ob er die Erektion massieren würde.

Omi sah währenddessen dem Schauspiel mit großen Augen und offenem Mund zu.

Bald schon sah es aus, als ob Yohji sich auf Kens Erektion sinken ließ und schon bewegten sie sich fast synchron. Zu schnell. Die Bewegungen wurden fahriger. Viel zu schnell. Yohji täuschte seinen Orgasmus vor.

„So", sagte Yohji, als er von Ken runterkletterte, allerdings ohne sichtliche Zeichen von der Aktion eben „geschafft – Hey Chibi, was guckst du denn so? Willst du auch mal?"

Wenn möglich nahm Omis Gesichtsfarbe noch etwas an rot zu. Langsam begann er sein eigenes Bild über Sex aufzustellen. Denn auch wenn er mit Nagi zusammen war, heiß das nicht zwangsweise sie hatten Sex – in welcher Form auch immer.

Nur störte ihn etwas an dieser Darstellung von eben, selbst wenn er nicht wusste was.

Und trotzdem war er unheimlich froh diese weite Hose zu tragen.

Worüber er nicht so froh war aber, dass noch diese blöde Frage beantworten sollte.

Yohji schaute ihn dümmlich grinsend an und so entschied sich der jüngste ebenfalls so zurück zu grinsen. Und mit einem frechen „Ja!"brachte er Yohji doch leicht aus der Fassung. Das „Ja"entsprach sogar der Wahrheit, solange Yohji der sein würde, mit dem er...

Ähm, das Spiel lief noch...

„Ach Aya, ist das ein Zufall...", verkündete Yohji mit Freude, als der Flaschenhals auf den Rotschopf zeigte.

„Hm – Tat..."

„..." Kurze Bedenkpause „Du küsst mich, so richtig mit Zunge, so wie Omi das vorhin erklärt hat, oder du beantwortest mir ehrlich drei Fragen."

Drei Fragen oder ein Kuss? Die Antwort war klar. Aber galt das überhaupt?

„Hm, darüber haben wir uns nichts ausgemacht...", sagte Aya nachdenklich.

„Aber du kannst dir eins von beiden auswählen...", grinste der älteste noch mehr.

„Dann nehme ich..."

Yohji hoffte gespannt auf den Kuss. Andererseits auch...

„...die Fragen!"Enttäuschung machte sich in Yohji breit, nun gut...

„Okay, erstens: Du findest mich geil?! – Dank dran: die Wahrheit."Von Aya bekam er ein zögerliches Nicken zur Antwort.

„Zweitens: Du willst aber keine Beziehung mit mir?!"Wieder ein Nicken.

Omi und Ken schauten ihren Leader entgeistert an, das waren völlig neue Seiten an ihm.

„Drittens: Warum nicht?"

„Yohji, Yohji. Ich dachte du bist klüger. Denkst du es ist so toll mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der nur One Night Stands anstatt Beziehung kennt? Yohji, du bist perfekt im Aussehen, im Töten, aber du rauchst, du trinkst, kommst erst viel zu spät nachts nach Hause und du kiffst manchmal. Nein, mit so jemandem möchte ich keine Beziehung haben, auch wenn du verdammt scharf bist."

„Aya, ‚für dich würd ich aufgeben das Trinken und Rauchen, würd das Klo nur im Sitzen gebrauchen'! Nein, wirklich, für einen Mann wie dich, nein für dich würde ich es aufgeben."

Aya schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Nein. So schnell geht das nicht."

„Aber wenn ich es geschafft habe, nimmst du mich?!", fleht Yohji der Verzweiflung nah.

„Lass das! Wir sind hier mitten im Spiel. Außerdem hab ich dir schon mehr als nur deine drei Fragen beantwortet. Wenn du willst können wir das Gespräch ein anderer mal fortführen, aber nicht jetzt!"

Geknickt ließ Yohji den Kopf hängen. Wenigsten sah er ein, dass es günstiger war nichts dem entgegen zusetzen.

Auch Omi und Ken wendeten ihren Blick, der bis jetzt auf ihnen gelegen hatte, ab und ein peinliches Schweigen entstand.

Schließlich dreht Aya die Flasche.

Irgendwann bekam Omi noch seinen Kuss, allerdings küsste Yohji nicht ihren Leader, sondern ihn selbst. Und dieser Kuss hatte es in sich, die feuchte Zunge, die in seinen Mund kam, raubte ihm fast den Verstand. Yohji heizte ihm gewaltig ein und seine Knie wurden weich.

Aber beim ersten Kuss durfte das doch sein, oder?

Aya hatte dem älteren diese Aufgabe zukommen lassen, die er auch mit sehr viel Enthusiasmus erledigte. Was der Rothaarige danach jedoch in Omis Blick las, beruhigte ihn auf keinen Fall.

Dieser Kuss. Oh mein Gott – verdammt. Das war so anderes als mit Nagi und dessen flüchtigen und schüchternen Bussis. Das war verdammt geil!

Über die weite Hose freute ich mich schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend.

Mit Yohji war es so... unbeschreiblich faszinierend, vielleicht weil es etwas „Verbotenes"ist.

Ich dachte, es könnte nicht besser werden...

3

Ungeduldig stand Aya noch in der Wohnung vor der Haustür und wartete auf die restlichen drei von Weiß. In einer halben Stunde sollte es losgehen und keiner hatte sich bis jetzt gezeigt und überhaupt: Wieso brauchten die immer so lange? Konnten sie nicht einmal fertig sein, wenn es losgehen sollte? Und so, gleich mit einem verspäteten Kommen, sollte die neue Woche beginnen?

„Kommt ihr jet..."

Oh, Yohji, Ken und Omi standen schon vor ihm und er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt, weil er sich zu viele Gedanken gemacht hatte. Er konnte ihnen doch vertrauen – was das kampftechnische anging.

„Entschuldigt."

So machten sie sich in zwei Autos auf den Weg zu dem Krankenhaus. Sie sollten dort einen Arzt und dessen Gehilfen beseitigen. Nach Pershas Angaben zu Folge waren Patienten gestorben und der Grund war nicht die Krankheiten, wegen denen sie eingeliefert wurden waren. Irgendetwas fraß sich in die Zellen der Betroffenen und ließ sie eines schnellen jedoch nicht schmerzfreien Todes sterben.

Diese Leichen tauchten nach einer plötzlichen Exhumierung wieder in der Gerichtsmedizin im gleichen Gebäude auf, und die Leichen sahen sozusagen noch lebendig aus... Was dann mit ihnen gemacht werden sollte, wusste nur dieser Arzt.

Kein schöner Auftrag, aber es musste gemacht werden.

Omi hatte sich angestrengt und den ganzen heutigen Tag an seinem Computer gesessen um die wichtigen Informationen zu holen.

Tja, und jetzt saß er schweigend mit Yohji im Auto. Die Last des Tages fiel von ihm ab, und eine angenehme und auch sehr wichtige Aufregung kam in ihm hoch. Nicht so sehr wie am Anfang, aber immerhin merkte er, wie sich sein Körper auf den Einsatz vorbereitete, mehr Adrenalin ausschüttete um in einem gefährlichen Moment bereit zu sein und entkommen zu können.

Endlich waren sie da, und nachdem auch Ken und Aya zu ihnen gestoßen waren, konnte es losgehen. Er sollte mit Ken im Hintergrund bleiben, dem Anführer in einem Abstand von hundert Metern folgen, und ihnen gegebenen Falls den Rücken decken.

Das einzig schwierige war an dieser Mission die ´Arznei´, mit denen der Arzt und Gerichtsmediziner seine Opfer umbrachte, zu finden und unschädlich zu machen, genauso wie die Dateien dazu. Wie soll man etwas zerstören, wenn man über darüber nicht bescheid weiß?

Abyssinian ging voraus, an seiner Seite Balinese. Das Gebäude lag still und steril vor ihnen. Überall waren weiße Kacheln und metallene Wagen mit grünen Decken umhüllt.

Vereinzelt sahen sie eine Schwester, die aber genug mit sich und den Patienten zu tun hatte, als sich um unbegebene Gäste zu kümmern.

So erreichten sie schnell und ohne Zwischenfälle den Keller, in dem der verrückte Arzt seine Experimente entwickelte und die Leichen untersuchte, nachdem er sie aus den Kühlfächern der Gerichtsmedizin geholt hatte.

Auch heute arbeite er, der sich selbst - ironischer Weise - den Namen Hippokrates gab, an der Weiterentwicklung seiner Chemikalien um was auch immer zu züchten, oder auch nicht, denn so genau wusste das keiner.

In dem ersten Zimmer, das Abyssinian betrat, fanden sie nur einen der Gehilfen und ohne das geringste Geräusch ging er zu Boden.

Balinese und Abyssinian teilten sich auf um keine Zeit zu verlieren und kurz darauf kamen auch Bombay und Siberian in den Raum, wo der erste Tote lag.

Tiefer in dem Labor konnten sie einen erstickten Schrei hören. Am Geräusch konnten sie mittlerweile erkennen durch welche Waffe das Opfer, oder eigentlich der Verbrecher, getötet wurde.

Diesmal war es eindeutig der silberne Draht. Da die beiden das zur gleichen Zeit erkannten, grinsten sie sich an und vergaßen für einen kurzen Zeitpunkt den durchgedrehten Arzt.

Der hatte seine Chance genutzt in der zwei der Killer hinter seinen Anhängern her waren und die beiden anderen grinsten.

In seiner Hand hielt er eine Diskette, in der anderen ein kleines Reagenzglas mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit. Er kam auf Bombay mit einer Geschwindigkeit zu gerannt, die keiner der Mörder einem normal Sterblichen zugetraut hätten. So kam weder er dazu seine Pfeile zu werfen noch Siberian seine Klauen zu benutzen.

Der Arzt rammte dem kleineren seinen Ellenboden in den Kehlkopf, sodass Bombay nicht mal mit einem Röcheln zu Boden ging.

Siberian reagierte aber noch früh genug um Hippokrates aufzuhalten. Mit seinen Krallen fuhr er durch weiches Fleisch, aber nicht annähernd tief genug, dass es den anderen ernsthaft verletzten könnte.

Der Mediziner ließ die Diskette fallen, die Bombay mit letzter Kraft erreichte und in seiner Kleidung verbarg.

Die beiden lieferten sich ein Gefecht, wobei das Kräfteverhältnis sehr ausgewogen war. Erst als Abysserian dazukam, konnte der Kampf für Weiß zum Guten entscheiden werden. Die Flüssigkeit legte sich über den Boden und breitete sich aus.

Nur einige Sekunden waren vergangen, seitdem sie hier eingebrochen waren; noch weniger seitdem Omi auf dem Boden lag und sich krampfhaft den Hals hielt.

Auch Balinese kam in diesen Raum und beeilte sich seinem Freund zu helfen. Er nahm die Hände mit sanfter Gewalt vom Hals weg und ihr Anführer verstand sofort, was er zu tun hatte.

Mit einem regelrecht geübten Schlag traf er Bombays Genick mit der Handkante und nach schier endlosen Sekunden konnte der Junge wieder atmen, da kein Kehlkopf mehr die Luftröhre zudrückte.

Ein erleichtertes Aufatmen war bei den Killern zu vernehmen.

„Los, weg hier!", rief Siberian und schlang seinen Arm zum Stützen um den geschwächten Bombay. Gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung Ausgang, während Abyssinian und Balinese die Chemikalie mit Wasser den Ausguss hinunterspülten.

Danach beeilten sie sich ungesehen ebenfalls zu den Autos zu kommen.

„Yohji", fuhr Aya ihn an „was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Ich hatte dir ausdrücklich gesagt, dass du hinter mir zu bleiben hast und die abfängst, die zu flüchten versuchen! Es ist deine Schuld, dass Omi so leiden musste und wären wir etwas später gekommen, wären er und Ken tot. Ist dir das bewusst?"

Yohji nickte stumm, natürlich wusste er, dass er sich falsch verhalten hatte, aber es war keine Absicht gewesen – er wollte lediglich Aya helfen, damit sie schneller fertig waren.

„Ken, du wirst Yohjis Wagen fahren. Omi, Yohji, ihr steigt zu mir."Ohne weitere Worte geschah es so, wie Aya es angeordnet hatte. Omi legte sich auf die Rückbank, bettete seinen Kopf in Yohjis Schoß. Still verlief die Fahrt bis nach Hause, nur Omi und der Ältere wechselten des öfteren Blicke.

Er hatte seine linke Hand auf meinem Kopf und fuhr mir beruhigend durchs Haar. Seinen rechten Arm hatte er über meine Brust gelegt. Ich weiß wie töricht es war, aber mir gab diese Berührung weit mehr, als er erahnen konnte – selbst wenn ich wusste, dass die Haltung seines Armes so bequemer für ihn war und nichts mit mir zu tun hatte.

Aber ich fühlte mich geborgen. Es war wie, als hätte Yohji seinen Arm um mich gelegt um mich zu schützen.

Selbst wenn er es war, der indirekt für meine Schmerzen zuständig war. Und wie mein Hals brannte. Als Aya mich befreit hatte, atmete ich viel zu schnell. Jetzt tut meine Luftröhre bei jedem Atemzug weh und ich huste qualvoll, was zu noch mehr Schmerz führt.

Aber ich habe Yohji neben mir und wenn er da ist, kann er den Schmerz mildern...

Sie waren zu Hause angekommen, hatten ihre Sachen gewechselt und jeder ging auf sein Zimmer ohne großartig noch mit jemanden viele Worte gewechselt zu haben.

Aya wollte gerade in sein Zimmer gehen, als er an Omi Tür vorbei ging und dessen Husten hörte. Sachte klopfte er an die Tür und trat schließlich nach einem leisen Ja ein.

„Hey, Omi. Geht's dir besser?"

Der Kleine nickte schwach. Er lag in seinem Bett und sah schlecht aus.

„Das freut mich... Du weißt, dass Yohji und auch du selbst nicht ganz unschuldig daran warst. Was mich ärgert ist die Diskette, die er in der Hand hielt. Sie war später nicht mehr bei ihm, er muss sie verloren haben..."

Omi deutete auf seine Kleidung, die über dem Stuhl hing. „Sie ist... in der Tasche"Wieder hustete er.

Aya ging zu dem Kleiderhaufen und holte besagte Diskette. Mit einem Nicken machte er Omi deutlich, dass er sich bedankte.

„Aya? Ich wollte mich bedanken, denn ohne euch wäre ich nicht mehr am Leben."

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Gute Nacht und ´bessere dich´!"

„Warte noch kurz. Bitte. Du..."er hustete qualvoll und sprach dann weiter. „du hast Yohji gestern sehr wehgetan."

„Ich weiß", meinte der Rothaarige. „Aber anders kann er es nicht verstehen. Und hast du über Yohji nachgedacht?"

„Ja", antwortete er traurig „ Ich habe einen netten Freund und hab mich in einen anderen verknallt. Ich bin so blöd!"

Aya schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du dir sicher bist, sag es ihm. Oder überlege dir, ob du nicht lieber mit Nagi Schluss machen solltest."

„Okay, ich werde darüber nachdenken."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Aya das Zimmer.

Ich kam nicht mehr dazu mir Gedanken zu machen, ich war einfach zu müde. Und so schlief ich ein...

4

Als Omi am nächsten Morgen erwachte, tat ihm sein Hals nicht mehr weh und überhaupt ging es ihm gut. Nur etwas verschlafen war er noch, aber da er in die Schule musste, würde er wohl oder übel aufstehen (müssen).

Allerdings beschäftigte ihn der Traum, den er gerade gehabt hatte und aus dem gewaltsam gerissen wurde, als der Wecker klingelte. Er wusste nicht mehr genau was er geträumt hatte, aber er wusste, dass er es sehr intensiv gemacht hatte, was unter anderem seine Hormone deutlich machten.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr versicherte er sich noch einmal, dass er noch ein klein wenig Zeit hatte, auch wenn er sich danach beeilen müsste.

Er lächelte als Nagis Gesicht in seinen Gedanken auftauchte. Nach und nach sah er auch den ganzen Körper, so wie er ihn sich vorstellte – gesehen hatte er ihn ja noch nie, nicht nackt. Zart und leicht zerbrechlich. Während er mit der linken Hand Nagis imaginäres Gesicht streichelte, wanderte seine andere Hand von der Brust bis hinab zu seiner Morgenlatte.

Da es schnell gehen musste, hielt er sich nicht lange mit Spielereien auf, sondern begann den Schaft auf und ab zu fahren, und das mit einigem Druck.

Hey, woher sollten Männer sonst einen so starken Händedruck herhaben? Etwa vom Koffertragen??

Vor seinen geschlossenen Augen konnte er seinen kleinen Freund (in dem Falle Nagi) sehen, so wie immer, wenn er sich einen runterholte. Doch diesmal war es anders.

In seinen Gedanken wurde Nagi älter, aus der blassen Haut wurde eine von Sonne gebräunte. Der Körper war nicht mehr kindlich, sondern der eines erwachsenen Mannes.

Je weiter er zu seinem Höhepunkt zu strebte, umso mehr veränderte sich der Körper. Er war kurz davor und schließlich veränderte sich auch das Gesicht.

Gleich... gleich würde er kommen.

Die Haare wurden länger und dunkler. Bis schließlich aus den braunen Augen Grüne wurden.

Mit Entsetzten stellte er fest, wer die Person vor seinen Auge war:

„Yohji..." – Mit diesem Schrei ergoss er sich.

Keine Befriedigung verspürte er, nichts... außer Schmerz.

Er hatte sich gerade einen runtergeholt – und dabei an einen anderen gedacht! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein...

Träge schlich er sich ins Bad und machte sich fertig, immer mit den Gedanken an den Traum, an den er sich langsam wieder erinnerte, und das Erlebnis gerade eben.

Vielleicht bräuchte er wirklich langsam mal Sex...

Leise ging er in die Küche und zu seiner Überraschung waren Yohji und Aya schon da. Der Älteste schlürfte an seinem Kaffee, ohne den er morgens nicht aus dem Bett kam, und Aya war dabei den Tisch zu decken. Wenn es sonst keiner tat...

Omi setzte sich unterdessen nach einem halblauten Morgengruß an den Tisch. Auch Yohji gesellte sich zu ihm, ließ es sich aber nicht vorher nehmen dem Chibi durchs Haar zu wuscheln. Normaler Weise hätte sich der Kleinere vehement dagegen gewehrt, aber heute vermied er es Yohji auch nur in die Augen zu sehen.

So aßen sie still, bis der Ältere fragte wie es Omi denn ging.

„N' ja, esch geht scho bäscher", murmelte er mit vollem Mund. Yohji verstand es auch so richtig und fragte sich bloß, was das kindische Verhalten von Omi zu bedeuten hatte.

Doch bevor er sich noch ernsthaft den Kopf darüber zerbrechen konnte, meinte Aya, dass es nun Zeit wäre den Laden zu eröffnen und dass sie noch schrecklich viel zu tun hatten.

Und auch Omi erinnerte sich daran, dass er in die Schule musste. Und so verabschiedete er sich flüchtig, warf aber vorher noch einen verführerischen - beziehungsweise verliebten - Blick zu Yohji, ohne es eigentlich selbst zu wollen.

Mist. Ich habe ihn angesehen und er hat es bemerkt. Nur ein Spruch seinerseits hätte gefehlt. Ob er es mitbekommen hat, wie ich ihn manchmal ansehe? So verliebt, verträumt...

Verliebt? Ja, wahrscheinlich ist es so – auch wenn ich es mir selbst nicht eingestehen will.

Verdammt! Wie soll das nur weiter gehen?

Selbst im Unterricht geht mir diese Frage nicht aus dem Kopf, immer wieder muss ich an Yohji denken, und auch an Ayas Worte, die mich wiederum an Nagi denken lassen...

Warum muss Liebe immer so schwer sein?

Aber heute werde ich zu Yohji gehen und mit ihm reden, zumindest einen Teil werde ich ihm sagen, nicht alles!

Es musste noch Unterricht sein, denn sonst wäre in dem Blumenladen „koneko sumu le"mehr Betrieb von den Mädchen der Schule in ihrem Stadtteil gewesen. So waren nur zwei Frauen in dem Geschäft und bestaunten die Vielfalt der Blumen und die Fingerfertigkeit der Floristen. Überall waren neue Gestecke und Sträuße, von der Decke hingen Schalen mit grünen Pflanzen und farbenfrohen Blüten herunter.

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte Aya die jüngere Frau freundlich. Diese schüttelte aber den Kopf und meinte, dass das zwar sehr nett gemeint wäre, sie aber erst einmal nur schauen wollte. Üblicher Weise war der Spruch des rothaarigen Floristen immer der, dass nicht kaufende Personen den Laden verlassen sollten, aber jetzt sah er davon ab. Immerhin war die Frau nicht eine der Schulgören, die unnötig die Zeit der Blumenverkäufer in Anspruch nahmen.

Aya ging wieder zu seinem Platz an dem Tresen neben Yohji und arbeitete weiter an einem kleinen Strauß.

„Sag mal, was war gestern mit dir los?"Yohji zuckte zusammen, zu tief war er in Gedanken gewesen.

„Ich wollte dir helfen, damit wir schneller..."

„...sterben?!", zischte Aya leise.

„Nein, nach Hause kommen. Es war nicht meine Absicht jemanden zu verletzten."Der Ältere fühlte sich nicht wohl, schon gar nicht, wenn Aya so dicht bei ihm stand. Aya... in den er sich verliebt hatte, den er aber wahrscheinlich nie bekommen würde.

Aya ging nicht weiter auf dieses Thema ein, er wusste, Yohji fühlte sich schlecht, weil es sonst nicht seine Art war seine Pflicht zu vernachlässigen.

„Weißt du", fragte der Braunhaarige „was mit Omi los ist? Er benimmt sich so komisch."

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ist er verliebt...", antwortete Aya nicht wahrheitsgemäß. Spitz fuhr er fort: „Oder er hat noch an den Nachwirkungen von gestern zu knabbern."

„Aya, hör auf! Ich weiß, dass ich Scheiße gebaut habe, das brauchst du mir jetzt nicht dauernd vor Augen zu führen."

„Wenn du keine Kritik vertragen kannst, solltest schleunigst damit beginnen! Omi wird dir sicher nicht deine Taten vor Augen führen."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Yohji. Er hatte sich Aya zugewandt und schaute ihm unvermittelt in die funkelnden Amethyste.

Ein Räuspern riss sie aus dem Blickgefecht und prompt wandte sich der Rothaarige an die junge Frau, die sich nun doch entschieden hatte eine der gelben Orchideen zu kaufen. Nachdem Aya sie um das Geld gebeteten hatte und die Frau auch gegangen war, waren sie allein im Laden.

Ein kurzer Seitenblick zu Yohji ließ Aya vermuten, dass dieser sich wieder einem Strauß zugewendet hatte und nicht noch einmal auf das Thema zu sprechen kommen würde.

Dennoch hatte er weit gefehlt.

Yohji hatte nur auf den Moment gewartet, an dem sie wieder allein waren. Da der Jüngere vertieft in seine Arbeit war, riskierte er es Aya an der Schulter herum zu reißen, hielt ihn auch gleich mit Hilfe seines Beckens und der Arbeitsplatte in dessen Rücken an der Stelle, sodass er weder davon laufen oder sich großartig bewegen konnte.

„Aya, was sollte das heißen ‚Omi zeigt mir meine Taten nicht'?"

„Das heißt, was es aussagt. Omi sieht in dir ein Vorbild, vielleicht mehr. Also bemüh dich wenigstens ein gutes Vorbild zu sein! Und jetzt lass mich los."Der Rothaarige schaute dem anderen offen in die Augen, bis dieser seinem Blick nicht mehr standhalten konnte. Zurückweichen tat er trotzdem nicht.

„Sag mir vorher noch eins: Willst du nicht doch mit mir zusammen sein? Ich meine, Aya, ich hab mich in dich verliebt und du weißt ‚Das beste was du je lernen wirst, ist zu lieben und wiedergeliebt zu werden'."

„Dann sieh dich nur vor, und brich' anderen nicht das Herz! Ich liebe dich nicht! Sieh es ein.", kühl hatte der jüngere diese Worte ausgesprochen.

„Nein, ich will es nicht einsehen."Der Trotz in Yohjis Stimme und auch die Verzweiflung waren nicht zu überhören.

„Dann wird es doppelt so wehtun! Und jetzt lass mich endlich los."

Er versuchte sich zu befreien, doch es nützte nichts.

„Yohji, du bist pervers. Du kriegst einen hoch, wenn du mich nur ansiehst und mich so berührst, lass das!"

Wie ein Faustschlag traf es den größeren und endlich wich er zur Seite. Er kämpfte gegen die Tränen. Wenn er jetzt weinen würde, würde er sich wie der größte Trottel vorkommen. Die Männerwelt lag ihm doch offen, auch die Frauenwelt, aber Aya nicht, er war einer der wenigen, die er nie haben würde.

Stumm wandte er sich wieder den Blumen zu, nur ein paar Mal noch zog er die Nase hoch.

Endlich nach geschlagenen zehn Minuten füllte sich der Laden mit den hibbeligen Mädchen, die von den Jungs nicht lassen konnten. Yohji verzog sich diskret nach hinten um die Vorräte im Laden wieder mit frischen Blumen aufzufüllen.

Mit den Mädchen kam auch Omi, der sich gleich eine Schürze schnappte und fleißig arbeitete, nachdem er sich bei Aya nach Yohji erkundigt hatte.

„Yohji, was ist denn mit dir los?", flüsterte ihm Omi leise zu.

„Ach nichts..."

„Glaub ich dir nicht. Ich sehe doch, dass du geweint hast."–

„Hilfst du mir den Kübel hier mit nach hinten zu tragen?"

Über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel verwundert half er Yohji dennoch. In den hinteren Räumen angekommen, stellten sie das Monstrum von Blumenvase ab. Zugleich kam der Kleinere zu Yohji. Er war auf den Boden gerutscht und schluchzte leise, hielt seine Tränen nur noch krampfhaft zurück.

„Hey, Großer..."Omi kniete sich zu ihm und nahm ihn leicht in den Arm. Yohji krallte sich in die ihm dargebotene Schulter und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

„Scheiße, es tut so weh...", schluchzte er.

„Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen, aber ich dachte, ich würde dir damit wehtun. Es tut mir Leid."

„Ach, Chibi, wenigstens weiß ich jetzt woran ich bin.", meinte Yohji mit bitterer Stimme. Hinzu fügte er: „Du kannst mich nicht verletzten... Du nicht, wo du doch so unschuldig, unerfahren und süß bist...", meinte der Dunkelhaarige.

„Yohji-kun... Du bist gemein. Weder bin ich unschuldig, noch..."der Rest ging in Gemurmel unter. Na ja, irgendwie war er ja noch unerfahren, um es mit Yohjis Worten auszusprechen.

„Doch, doch. Genau das bist du. Unverdorben und wunderbar unschuldig. Du hast noch keinem das Herz gebrochen, genauso wenig wurde es dir gebrochen..."Omi sah diesen Punkt allerdings anders. Natürlich, er hatte gerade mal seinen ersten Freund, seitdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass er homosexuell war – aber unschuldig war er nicht mehr ganz. Das Blut an seinen Händen ließ das nicht zu.

„Ich will nicht, dass du mich so ansiehst, als wäre ich grün hinter den Ohren. Nicht du. Ich meine, du... ich... ähm..." Schon wieder geriet er ins Stottern, weil er nicht wusste, ob er gerade das seiner Liebe sagen sollte oder nicht.

YES or NO?

„Was willst du mir sagen?"

„Ichwolltedichfragen,obdumichvielleichtentjungfernkönntest?!" Es war raus. Eine leichte Röte zeichnete sich auf dem jungen Gesicht ab.

„Was?", fragte Yohji verwirrt.

„Du mich entjungfern? Also, ich meine, ob du nicht der Erste sein könntest, mit dem ich schlafe?!"

„Ich soll WAS?", fragte er mit der gleichen Stimme, wie Omi damals.

„So schwer von Begriff bist du nicht - du weißt, was ich meine. Ich habe dir doch auch den Gefallen getan und Aya gefragt, was er von dir hält; nun würde ich mich freuen, wenn du das für mich tun würdest. Es wäre schön, wenn ich dieses Erlebnis dir zu verdanken habe und immerhin hätte ich dann Erfahrung und dann wäre ich vielleicht auch nicht mehr so schüchtern und-"

Yohji legte ihm den Finger auf den Mund um den wirren Redeschwall zu stoppen.

„Omi, hör mir zu: Mit jemandem zu schlafen, der vorher noch nie Sex hatte ist etwas Besonderes. Etwas Besonderes für beide, weil man daraufhin arbeiten muss, damit es gut wird. Denn das wird dir ein Leben lang in Erinnerung bleiben. Das heißt nicht, dass ich mich nicht deinetwegen anstrengen würde, aber bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du dein erstes Mal nicht lieber mit dem verbringst, den du von Herzen liebst?"

Das bist ja du, dachte Omi sarkastisch, wagte sich jedoch nicht etwas Derartiges auszusprechen. Yohji hatte schon genug Probleme.

„Was ist denn mir deinem Freund?", fragte Yohji.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, ich liebe ihn nicht mehr..."In Omis Augen traten Tränen.

„Was ist passiert?"

Du bist passiert, begriff Omi endlich.

Und ich weinte, ich weinte mich an dessen Schulter aus, den ich liebte. Ich wusste, dass er nie etwas anderes in mir sehen würde als einen guten Freund. Und das tat weh. So unendlich weh, als würde mein Herz zerreißen.

Ich wusste aber eines, und zwar dass ich Yohji (noch) nicht davon erzählen durfte. Noch war der richtige Zeitpunkt nicht gekommen.

Wenn ich wenigstens einmal mit ihm schlafen dürfte... Und wenn ich danach noch sein Freund war, würde mir das genügen.

Die Angst, dass er mich auslachen würde, war verflogen.

Und ich weinte immer noch. Ich weinte, weil ich einen lieben Freund hatte, den ich aber nicht mehr liebte. Ich weinte, weil ich den, den ich liebte, nie bekommen würde. Ich weinte, weil ich so dumm war...

„Scht, Omi. Ist doch gut... Hör auf zu weinen."Jetzt tröstete er den, bei dem er sich eigentlich ausweinen wollte. Aber der Kleine brauchte Verständnis, Vertrauen – Liebe. Vor allem Liebe.

Aus verweinten Augen schaute Omi den Brauenhaarigen an und schniefte leise.

„Lächle doch. Tränen stehen dir nicht."Mit einem schiefen Lächeln versuchte er Yohjis Bitte Folge zu leisen.

„So ist's doch schon besser. Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann, mein Kleiner."

Omi richtete sich etwas auf und flüchtig berührten seine Lippen Yohjis Wange. „Danke!"Und er beeilte sich das Lager zu verlassen. Schließlich fing gleich seine Schicht mit Ken an und da konnte er nicht zu spät kommen.

Wuah, ich hab ihm einen kleinen Kuss geben. Lächelnd trat ich neben Ken und begann mich um die Mädchen zu kümmern, die uns belagerten.

Ich wusste nicht, ob mein Lachen ehrlich war, oder nicht. Auf jeden Fall ging ich unangenehmen Fragen aus dem Weg, wenn ich meine Maske aussetzte, auch wenn es in meinem Inneren ganz anderes aussah.

Aber es bestand Hoffnung, dass ich vielleicht doch einmal mit ihm vereint sein könnte... Auch wenn das hieß, dass ich danach vermutlich noch trauriger sein würde.

Warum aber über Konsequenzen nachdenken, wenn es im Moment gut läuft?

Ich hasse mich für meine eigene Dummheit!

Ich freu mich über eure Kommis.


	2. 2

Titel: Love or just friends?

Teil: 5 und 6/8

Autor: Brad-san

E-Mail: Brad-sanweb.de

Fandom: Weiß Kreuz

Rating: PG-16

Warnung: lemon, darkfic, depri

Pairing: Nagi/Omi; Yohji/Aya (Einseitig); Omi/Yohji

Kommentar: Eine Geschichte, wie sie das Leben schreibt über die Bedeutung von Freundschaft und Liebe, und wie sehr man sich von Gefühlen leiten lassen kann...

5

Omi kam mit kleinen Augen in Ayas Zimmer. Mit einem leisen Klopfen meldete er sich an und trat dann ein.

„Aya, ich hab's fertig. Ließ es dir bitte durch."Omi überreicht dem anderen einige Zettel und fuhr fort: „Sie sind heute Abend nicht da. Wir können also ungestört hinein, wenn alles gut läuft."

Der Rothaarige nickte ihm zu und überschlug die Seiten, die ordentlich mit Büroklammern zusammen gehalten wurden.

„Kann ich gehen? Ich würde mich gern noch mal aufs Ohr hauen. Seit heute Morgen sitze ich daran, ich bin fertig. Ich will heute Abend fit sein."

„Ja ja, ist gut. Ich weck dich eine Stunde vorher. An der Besprechung brauchst du nicht teilnehmen, du hast ja die Daten gesammelt. Schlaf gut."

„Danke."

So verließ der Blonde das Zimmer und legte sich in sein Bett, wo er mit dem Gedanken an Yohji einschlief. In einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf.

„Ihr wisst, was ich erwarte. Keine blöden Fehler wie das letzte Mal!"Aya hielt kurz in seiner Rede inne und schaute Yohji eindringlich an, der aber seinerseits dem stechenden Blick auswich.

„Wir gehen da rein, versuchen an die paar Daten zu kommen, von denen Manx uns erzählt hat. Wenn nicht, nun gut. Auf jeden Fall werdet ihr die neuste Waffe mitnehmen und sofort die Sprengsätze anbringen. Ich bleibe am Eingang und warne euch, sollte etwas dazwischen kommen. Ihr verlasst danach so schnell wie möglich das Gebäude auf der anderen Seite, von der ich stehe. Um mich braucht ihr euch keine Sorgen zu machen. Omi wird euch unterdessen helfen. Er kennt die Baupläne. Alles klar?"

Ein Nicken kam von Ken und Yohji.

Nein, dieses Mal würde er keinen Fehler machen.

Und so kam es, dass Mittwoch Abend, dreiundzwanzig Uhr, vier junge Männer, vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet, vor einem riesigem Komplex standen, der Waffen lagerte.

Es war so weit, sie sollten zuschlagen. Die Mission war denkbar simpel.

Keiner sollte sich darin befinden, und wenn doch, so sollte dieser umgebracht werden, um die Identität der vier Weiß zu schützen. Selbst wenn das Gebäude danach dem Erdboden gleichgemacht werden sollte – sicher ist sicher.

Mit gegenseitiger Deckung betraten sie an der Westseite das Lager. Sie betraten einen Vorraum und Bombay sprengte das Schloss an der Tür zu der weitläufigen Halle.

Sogleich teilten sich die vier Killer auf: Balinese und Siberian folgen Bombay, der sich auf den Weg zu dem angebauten Raum, in dem sich Daten befinden sollten. Abysserian blieb in diesem Vorraum.

Sie liefen vorbei an allem möglichem Waffenarsenal und Munition. Schließlich waren sie an dem Ziel angekommen; es lag genau diagonal von ihrem Einstiegspunkt aus, also im Südosten. Nachdem Bombay die kleine, versteckte Türe geknackt hatte, durchsuchten sie das Zimmer.

Nach sieben Minuten hatten sie zwar jedes Blatt gewendet, aber weder die Waffe gefunden, die sie an Manx liefern sollten, noch irgendwelche Daten.

Ratlos blickten die drei Weiß sich an, aber es half nichts – sie wussten nicht weiter. Balinese betätigte sein Headset und nach einem kurzen Rauschen sprach er zu ihrem Anführer: „Abyssinian? Wir haben ein Problem!"

„Hmm", kam es gedehnt zurück.

„Die Daten sind nicht da. Was sollen wir machen?"

Nach einiger Zeit kam die Antwort: „Sucht... oben danach... aber gründlich."Der Kontakt wurde unterbrochen.

Was waren das für Hintergrundgeräusche bei dem anderen gewesen? War etwa eine andere Person bei ihm?

Irgendetwas war faul, das spürte Balinese. War das der gleiche Grund, warum sie die Daten nicht fanden?

Gemeinsam und vorsichtshalber auf Deckung bedacht, stiegen sie die nahe gelegene Treppe hinauf. Auch im Obergeschoss fanden sie vorerst nicht, was sie suchten. Allerdings fand Balinese eine sehr kompliziert, wenn auch interessant aussehende Schusswaffe. Er nahm sie in die Hand. Für ihre schwer scheinende Bauweise war sie recht leicht.

„Mich würde es mal interessieren, wer so etwas baut. Und vor allem wie man sie bedient..."

„Leg das Ding weg. Dazu haben wir nicht die Zeit.", meinte der Jüngste.

„Aber es wäre eine angenehme Abwechslung zu den Drähten..."

„Komm jetzt endlich.", drängelte der Blonde und lief weiter um endlich mit der Arbeit weiterzukommen. Siberian blieb aber bei Balinese. Auch er nahm sich eine dieser Teile und es begann ein kindisches Spiel, ganz entgegengesetzt von ihrem Alter und ihrem Auftrag.

„Bumm, bumm!", schrie Siberian und hielt die Waffe auf den anderen. Es war ein Spiel wie es Jungs im Kindergarten spielten, nur dass diese übergroßen Revolver scharf waren.

Bumm!

Ein Schuss, ein Stöhnen und ein plumpsendes Geräusch.

Aus der Waffe hatte sich ein Schuss gelöst. Perplex sah Balinese immer wieder auf seine Hände, die so stark zitterten, dass die zu groß geratene Pistole ihm runter gefallen war, und dann wieder auf Siberian.

Er kniete auf dem Boden, hielt sich sein rechtes Bein und wimmerte.

„Oh großer Gott...", kam es von den beiden anderen gleichzeitig. Zum einen weil gerade der Kleinere dazugekommen war, und zum anderen weil Balinese seine Tat realisiert hatte.

„Ken!", fing Balinese auch sofort an. „Es, oh Gott, es tut mir ja so Leid... Ich – ich wollte-"Bevor er noch weitere sinnlose Wörter von sich geben konnte, kniete sich Bombay zu dem Verletzten und begutachtete die Wunde. Seine Beurteilung, wie er das auf die Schnelle so sehen konnte war, dass die Kugel noch im Fleisch steckte. Sie müssten ihren Freund sofort zu ihrem hauseigenen Arzt, wenn nicht gar in ein Krankenhaus bringen.

„Balinese, du gehst sofort runter und holst Abyssinian! Er..."und zeigte dabei auf Siberian „und ich verlassen das Gebäude, ich bringe ihn zu den Autos. Ich komme noch einmal hier rein und befestige ein paar Sprengkörper. Wenn du unten bist, tust du das Gleiche mit Abyssinian!"

„Ja, Danke."Noch kurz versicherte er sich, dass es dem Verwundeten seiner Umstände entsprechend gut ging und machte sich zurück zu der Treppe, von der sie vorhin gekommen waren. Langsam folgten ihm die zwei anderen.

Bevor Bombay allerdings die erste Stufe erreicht hatte, registrierte er eine Bewegung in der hintesten Ecke der Halle. Eine Person! Und sie schaute in diese Richtung. Entsetzt schaute er zu dem anderen, und er erkannte seinen Freund – Nagi...

Ich fühlte so gut wie nichts, als ich ihn dort im Dunkeln sah. Außer vielleicht, dass ich nicht wollte, dass er hier draufginge.

Aber seine Augen sahen mich so liebevoll an... Was soll ich nur tun? Ich empfinde für ihn nicht mehr als Freundschaft.

Dafür ist ein anderer in mein Leben gerückt... Und dafür gibt es kein Lösungsbuch. Da muss ich durch.

Er war in der Dunkelheit mit dem Schatten wieder verschmolzen. Eine Träne kullerte meine Wange herunter; und ich wendete mich wieder Ken zu.

Abyssinian stand in dem Vorraum und wartete auf eine Meldung seiner Teamkollegen, oder aber eine andere Person, die vielleicht doch zufällig entgegen aller Erwartungen in die Halle wollte.

Da jedoch nichts passierte, lehnte er sich an die Wand und lauschte auf die Geräusche des fremden Gebäudes. Nichts war zu hören, kein Fußgetrappel von kleinen Nagern, keine ächzenden Träger. Nichts, nur seinen eigenen Herzschlag und sein Blut hörte er dumpf in seinen Ohren rauschen. Deswegen glaubte er auch, es seien seine Nerven, die ihm in der Dunkelheit einen Streich spielen wollten als er eine Person sah.

„Du brauchst nicht erst dein Katana ziehen, ich bin zu schnell für dich. Du hast mich nicht einmal kommen hören."Die Stimme war ihm bekannt und troff vor Hohn. War er wirklich schon so abgestumpft, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, dass ein Feind den gleichen Raum betrat?

„Vielleicht bist du das", fuhr er fort „aber das ist jetzt nicht das Thema. Deine Kollegen werden die Daten nicht finden. Wir haben sie bereits. Auch die Waffe übrigens. Ein schönes, wertvolles Stück. Ich frage mich, was ihr damit wollt."

Schon spielerisch hielt er das Ding vor Abyssinian Nase.

„Ich bräuchte nur abdrücken und du hättest ein ziemlich großes Loch in deinem hübschen Kopf. Aber ich denke, ich werde das nicht tun."

Verdammt, wie hatte er es so weit kommen lassen können? Jetzt stand Mastermind vor ihm und hielt ihm die Kanone an den Kopf...

Schlimmer konnte es doch gar nicht kommen. Oder doch? Wenigstens hatte er unbemerkt, wie er hoffte, sein Schwert gezogen. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so aussichtslos? Aber warum sollte einer von Schwarz nur wegen eines Gespräches zu ihm kommen? Hatten die denn keine anderen Aufgaben zu erledigen?

„Doch, doch – Aufgaben haben wir schon, nur ich bin fertig mit meinem Teil. Nagi hockt noch oben und sucht ein paar Daten raus."Er endete seinen Monolog mit einem Grinsen und schaute kurz zu der Tür.

Diesem Augenblick nutzte der Weiß und rammte den anderen an die Wand, hielt ihm sein Schwert an die Kehle.

„Tu es doch...", sagte der Schwarz selbstsicher.

„Wenn ich es nicht tue, wirst du weiterleben, uns weiterhin von der Arbeit abhalten und Menschen töten.", meinte Abyssinian ruhig, aber mit einer Stimme kälter als Eis.

„Tu es, dann bin ich wenigstens von dem scheiß Leben erlöst."

Der Rothaarige schaute ihn ungläubig an. Er hatte jetzt theoretisch den Freibrief Mastermind zu töten. Und wohl möglich würde er sich nicht einmal wehren... Gab es noch etwas Bescheuerteres?

„Anderseits könnte ich dir etwas zeigen, von dem du sicher noch nicht einmal wusstest, dass es großartig ist. Und als Ausgleich würde ich dir die Waffe hier und einige der Blätter geben. Wir haben sie eh doppelt und unser Anführer hat uns verboten, euch etwas zu tun..."

Mit diesem Wort zog er den anderen zu sich heran und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf. Es kam keine Gegenwehr und daher nahm Mastermind an, der andere hätte nichts dagegen. Dieser ließ das Katana fallen und begann den Mantel seines Gegenübers abzustreifen. Danach öffnete er dessen Hose. Ebenso fühlte Abyssinian wie sein Ledermantel und seine Hose abgestreift wurden.

Unter den verwöhnenden Händen, die unter das Shirt gehuscht waren, sank er in die Knie, zog den anderen mit sich.

Mit der Zunge erkundete er die Mundhöhle des Orangehaarigen. Und während diese Hände immer noch streichelten, erregten, gaben, kamen vereinzelte, verwirrte Gedankenbrocken in sein Bewusstsein, die teilweise Widersprüche in sich borgen.

Er sollte das nicht machen; er war sein Feind! Es würde bei einer einmaligen Sache bleiben. Der andere nutzte ihn aus. Aber es war ein Auftrag, und den musste er erfüllen, wenn es sein musste auch mit solchen Mitteln. Schließlich zogen beide daraus Nutzen, körperlich sowie für den Weiß auch materiell.

Noch ehe er sich weitere sinnlose Gedanken machen konnte, fand er sich in Rückenlage wieder. Mastermind kniete über ihm und sah ihn lüstern an. Der Stoff, den beide noch anhatte störte sie wenig bei ihrem Vorhaben. Der Orangehaarige leckte, spielte mit Abyssinian Glied, sowie mit ihm selber. Er trieb ihn den höheren Sphären entgegen, ließ ihn wieder fallen. Ein klein wenig mehr und er hätte ihn kommen lassen.

„Abyssinian? Wir haben ein Problem!", ertönte aus dessen Headset.

„Hmm", gab der Angesprochene beherrscht zurück.

„Die Daten sind nicht da. Was sollen wir machen?"

Mastermind machte es Spaß das Kätzchen zu ärgern, denn er stupste mit seiner Zunge in die kleine Vertiefung der Spitze. Gleichzeitig ließ er einen Finger in ihm verschwinden.

Noch mehr Selbstbeherrschung brauchte Abyssinian, um nicht verräterische Geräusche von sich zu geben, als er fühlte, was der andere mit ihm machte.

„Sucht... oben danach... aber gründlich."Mit Knopfdruck unterbrach er die Verbindung und keuchte leise.

An den Reaktionen und der Beherrschung seines Gegenübers sah Mastermind, dass dieser keines Falls so unschuldig war, wie er gedacht hatte. Da waren mehr als zehn Versuche nötig um wegen so etwas nicht den Verstand zu verlieren – sogar ein bisschen reden hatte er können. Der rote Kater gefiel dem Schwarz von mal zu mal mehr – vielleicht würde sogar eine längere Sexbeziehung daraus werden?

„Komm, mach schon endlich.", bat Abyssinian. Mastermind tat wie von ihm verlangt und ersetze seine zwei Finger durch seinen eigenen Schwanz. Harte, schnelle Stöße folgten. Die Situation war nicht stimmungsvoll genug für etwas Sanfteres, jedoch hätte es keiner der beiden anderes gewollt.

Sie vergaßen alles um sich herum. Sie vergaßen, dass jeden Moment hätte jemand in der Türe stehen könnte, dass sie jeden Moment getötet werden könnten. So bekamen sie auch nicht den dumpfen Knall mit.

Letztendlich, und das nach einiger Zeit, weil beide doch recht viel Ausdauer hatten, kam der Rothaarige und Mastermind folgte ihm nur allzu bereitwillig.

Gerade als sie sich von einander gelöst hatten, wurde die Türe aufgerissen. Der ungebetene Besuch blieb in der Türe stehen und schluckte heftig. Ihm hatte es die Sprache verschlagen.

Wie er die zwei so sah – der eine beeilte sich schleunigst seine Hose wieder anzuziehen und den anderen schien das genauso kalt zu lassen, wie sonst auch immer – wurde ihm schlecht.

„Aya..."Schon zum zweiten Mal auf der Mission benutzte er die richtigen Namen seiner Kollegen. „Du hast dich nicht gerade von dem... von", stotterte Balinese.

Kühl und beherrscht antwortete sein Anführer: „Und wenn? Es geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!"

„Du hast dich gerade von diesem Abschaum ficken lassen!? Und das soll mich nichts angehen? Wegen so etwas habe ich dich nicht aufgegeben!"

Mastermind machte im Gehen seinen Reißverschluss zu. Er beugte sich zu dem Dunkelhaarigen und sagte lauter als nötig: „Ist da jemand eifersüchtig? Du bist neidisch, weil er dich abgewiesen hat. Lass dir eins gesagt sein: ..."

Er drehte sich wieder zu seinem Partner um, legte einen Arm um ihn und guckte Balinese ins Gesicht: „Er ist geil und verdammt gut!"

Dann hob er die Blätter und die Waffe auf und gab sie Abyssinian. „Hier hast du das, was du wolltest."

Damit ging er an den zwei Weiß vorbei, raunte dem Dunkelhaarigen zu: „Zu schade, dass er sich für mich entschieden hat..."Mit hämischem Lachen verließ er sie.

„Glotz nicht so. Ist für dich Sex nicht das Normalste? - Wir haben noch zu tun; in meiner Jackentasche sind die Sprengsätze, nimm dir welche raus und befestige sie in den vier Stützpfeilern, damit wenigstens ein Teil dieses Lagers hochgeht."

Balinese war viel zu geschockt um etwas dagegen einwenden zu können, und griff ohne böse Hintergedanken in die gezeigte Tasche. Allerdings griff er mit zu viel Eifer hinein und somit konnte er die ganze Pracht seines Anführers ertasten. Als er das bemerkte, nahm er sich drei der kleinen Zylinder und verließ Abyssinian schleunigst mit rotem Gesicht.

Dieser ging auch in die Halle, verfluchte zwar grade sich, Yohji und seine Umwelt, aber letztendlich brachte auch er die Sprengkörper an den Pfeilern an.

Er hoffte nur in seinem hintersten Winkel, dass Mastermind rechtzeitig das Gebäude verlassen würde.

/Mich ehrt die Führsorge... Aya. Wir sehen uns wieder!/

/Verschwinde.../ dachte der Weißleader, grinste aber dazu und nahm so der Stimme die Kälte.

Gerade kamen die vier Weiß an ihren Fahrzeugen an, drückte Omi den kleinen Knopf und die Lagerhalle mit sämtlichen Waffen explodierte. Die Druckwelle erreichte sie nur schwach.

Sie setzten sich in die Autos, allerdings erst als Aya sich von einem mittelschweren Schock erholt hatte und Yohji sich eine üble Schimpfrede wegen Ken und wegen seines ganzen Benehmens über sich ergehen lassen musste. Und hätte Ken nicht eingegriffen, wäre es sicher nicht bei verbalen Verletzungen geblieben.

„Aya, ich weiß was ich getan und gesehen habe!", schrie Yohji mit kläglicher Stimme. Er hielt schon zum wiederholten Male in diesen Tagen die Tränen nur noch mühsam zurück.

„Nein, weißt du nicht. Du hast einen von uns angeschossen und gnade dir Gott, wenn es ihn gibt, wenn Ken wegen deiner Gedankenlosigkeit stirb. Ich bringe dich um..."

Omi ging beschwichtigend zwischen die beiden und wurde auch prompt von ihnen angeschnauzt, dass er sich aus Gesprächen von Erwachsenen raus zuhalten hätte. Langsam schaffte er den Verletzten zu Ayas Wagen.

Warum mussten die Älteren auch immer so mit ihrem Alter angeben? In dem Moment erschienen sie eher jünger als er selbst.

„Du bist kein Deut besser, als ich. Vielleicht verwundest du niemanden von uns körperlich. Aber du bist ein verdammter Verräter, der Weiß mehr zuschaffen machen kann als Schwarz!", schrei Yohji.

„Ich habe niemanden verraten."

„Ach nein? Du hast dich von ihm ficken lassen und dafür Informationen gekriegt. Das ist Verrat!"

Aya zog scharf die Luft ein. Ihm gefiel überhaupt nicht, was Yohji von sich gab und vor allem nicht, dass die beiden anderen den Streit und den Inhalt zwangsweise mitbekamen.

„Da hab ich mich wenigstens nützlich gemacht. Außerdem kann es dir egal sein, wann ich mich von wem ´ficken lasse´!

Geh mir aus den Augen, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist."Um die Wirkung seiner Worte zu unterstreichen, legte er seine Hand demonstrativ auf den Schwertgriff.

Endlich konnten sie von diesem Ort weg. Yohji setzte sich wütend an das Steuer seines Autos und es war ein Wunder, dass er nicht einen Unfall baute. Ken und Omi saßen bei ihm hinten drin, weil Aya noch schnell den Doc holen wollte.

Der Arzt kam aus der Türe und blickte in drei gespannte Gesichter.

„Siberian hat Glück gehabt, und Sie mit ihm. Er wird wieder vollkommen gesund, das wird nur eine Weile dauern. Ich habe die Kugel entfernt und einen Verband angelegt. Der muss täglich gewechselt werden. Bettruhe hat er eine halbe Woche, wenn er kann, darf er ab Sonntag wieder ein, zwei Stunden an Krücken gehen.

Stellen Sie ihm jemanden zu Seite, der ihn betreut in der ganzen Zeit. An Missionen kann er den nächsten Monat nicht mitmachen.

Übrigens, er wird sicher bis morgen Nachmittag durchschlafen. Gute Nacht, die Herren."

So verließ der Arzt das Hause Weiß.

Yohji lief gleich in dem Raum, wo der Doktor ihn operiert hatte. Und tatsächlich, Ken lag da und schlief wie ein Kind. Der Älteste stützte sich auf das Sofa. Er fing an zu weinen. Unaufhörlich perlten die großen Tränen über seine Wangen, sein Köper erzitterte immer wieder unter neuen Krämpfen.

„Ken... ich wollte... das nicht. Nie... hätte ich es gewollt.", schluchzte der dunkelhaarige Mann.

„Aber du hast es getan.", sagte Aya kalt.

Omi schaute ihn strafend an und sagte: „Lass gut sein, er ist schon gestraft. Ich denke, er hat genug mit seinen eigenen Schuldgefühlen zu tun. Bitte."

„Wenn du meinst... Du siehst ihn sowieso mit anderen Augen."Aya beugte sich zu dem Kleineren hinunter und flüsterte: „Halt dich lieber etwas auf Distanz. Du weiß, dass du etwas Besseres verdienst hast."

„Aya-kun, das kann ich nicht. Du weiß warum."

Er nickte Omi noch kurz zu und verließ den Raum.

„Yohji?", fragte Ken leise, der gerade aufgewacht war. Der Angesprochene nickte und wiederholte seine Entschuldigungen in sinnloser Reinfolge.

„Ist schon gut. Es hätte auch dich treffen können, es war ein Unfall. Aber wenn du das nächste Mal mich wirklich umbringen willst, dass versuche bitte besser zu zielen.", grinste Ken unbeholfen und war im nächstem Moment wieder eingeschlafen.

„Komm, Yohji. Bring ihn noch vorsichtig in sein Zimmer und geh dann schlafen. Gute Nacht, wenn man das so sagen kann."

Tja, Yohji hatte Schuldgefühle und das nicht zu wenig. Das hätte ich ja auch, hätte ich jemanden angeschossen, der zu meinen Freunden zählt.

Bis tief in die Nacht hinein hörte ich das Schluchzen von meinem Geliebten. Schließlich hatte Ken das Zimmer neben meinem. Wahrscheinlich war Yohji die ganz Nacht bei ihm und hat kein Auge zu getan.

Was Aya gesagt hatte, klingt logisch. Mein Verstand sagt Ja, doch mein Herz nein.

Auf was soll ich hören?

6

Es war Donnerstagnachmittag, schon früher Abend. Seine Schicht hatte vor einer Stunde beendet. Und vor noch viel mehr Stunden war er sich im Klaren darüber gewesen, dass heute der Tag war, an dem es passieren musste.

Wenn es nicht heute sein würde, würde er sich weiterhin quälen und belügen, verschließen und weinen.

Omi wartete seit einer halben Stunde auf diesem Platz, der so wunderschön mit Leuchtreklame und Musik für sich warb. Es war Kirmes. Viele wilde Fahrgeschäfte hofften auf diejenigen, die einen Adrenalinschub brauchen, Geister riefen aus den Gruselkabinetten den Besuchern zu und ein Riesenrad ließ jeden einmal höher als alles andere erscheinen.

Hier auf diesem viel belebten Jahrmarkt hatte er sich für neunzehn Uhr mit Nagi verabredet. Und hier würde er...

„Ah hallo, schön dass du da bist.", erklang Omis helle Stimme, als er seinen Freund auf sich zu rennen sah. Freudig schmiss sich der junge Dunkelhaarige an Omis Brust und raubte ihm somit wortwörtlich den Atem.

„Oh Omi, ich hab dich so vermisst. Als ich dich gestern dort im Dunkeln sah..."

„Sprich nicht von so etwas, wenn wir zusammen sind.", meinte Omi, weil ihm dieses Thema überhaupt nicht behagte. Er wollte mit keinem darüber sprechen, was er nachts machte.

„Komm, lass uns wohin gehen. Dort, ich will mit der ‚Kotzmühle' fahren!", rief Nagi lautstark aus.

Ja, er bemerkt es nicht. Er merkt nicht, was mit mir ist, weil ich eine Maske aufgesetzt habe. Und ich weiß, dass sie gut und stark ist, ansonsten hätte ich es im Laden nicht geschafft durchzuhalten. Alle wissen nicht, wie es in mir aussieht. Sie wollen es auch nicht wissen. Nur Aya, er ist anders. Er hat immer dahinter geblickt und in mein Innerstes gesehen. Vielleicht können welche, die selbst ein anderes Gesicht aufsetzten um etwas zu verbergen, die Täuschung der anderen besser sehen.

Aya... ob er wirklich mit diesem Schwarz... Es geht mich auch nichts an. Aber warum sollte er das getan haben? Na ja, das ist auch nicht mein Thema.

Wie oft in den letzten Stunden hatte ich mir gewünscht, so ein Gesicht zu ziehen, wie ich mich fühle. Aber die anderen, also Ken und Yohji und auch Nagi, wollen mich nicht so sehen. Immer nur den strahlenden, glücklichen Omi...

Und was ist, wenn ich dazu keinen Bock habe? Es ist egal, ich werde weiterhin lächeln und lügen...

So weit so gut. Nagi weiß nicht, was ich heute vorhabe...

Ken schlug langsam die Augen auf. So lange hatte er gar nicht schlafen wollen. Sicher war es schon spät am Tag. Die Sonne schickte nur noch warme, rötliche und schwache Stahlen in sein Zimmer.

Dabei fiel ihr Licht auch auf die Person, die neben seinem Bett saß.

„Ah, hallo Yohji-kun.", murmelte er verschlafen.

„Oh, du bist aufgewacht?" Yohji kniete sich neben das Bett und Ken rollte sich auf die Seite um ihn besser anschauen zu können. Für kurze Zeit schwiegen sie und ließen die Sonne einfach nur eine wunderbare, ruhige Atmosphäre schaffen.

„Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?", fragte Ken und durchbrach somit Yohjis Gedanken.

„Ähm... du hast, warte lass mich nachrechnen..., ähm, das müssten zweiundzwanzig Stunden gewesen sein. Der Arzt hatte dir doch was gegeben."

„Aha", meinte Ken grübelnd. „Und jetzt ist es wie spät?"

„Zwanzig Uhr. Der Film fängst gleich an.", sagte der Größere scherzhaft. „Aber wehe du willst jetzt aufstehen. Das darfst du nämlich nicht. Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich soll auf dich aufpassen und dich gesund pflegen."

„Aha", sagte Ken nun zum zweiten Mal, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel.

„Du hast die ganze Zeit hier gewartet? Danke, Yohji-kun."

„Na ja, ich bin für das verantwortlich, also muss ich das jetzt wohl auch machen. Außerdem könntest du ja im Schlaf aus dem Bett fallen..."

Ken sagte, weil ihm trotz der scherzhaften Stimme der eine Satz nicht entfallen war: „Du musst das nicht machen, wenn du das nicht machen willst. Ich kann dich nicht zwingen."

„Ach Quatsch, so meinte ich das nicht. Ich mach das doch gern... lieber wäre es mir natürlich, wenn du gesund wärst."

Ken lächelte ihn an. Der andere konnte sogar richtig nett sein. Wieder verfielen sie in Schweigen. Keiner wagte die Ruhe zu stören. Doch nach und nach begann die Luft zu knistern, mehr und mehr tauschten sie sich neugierige aber auch schüchterne Blicke aus.

„Ähm... ich gehe dann mal... dir das Essen holen."

Yohji verschwand aus der Tür.

Beide atmeten tief aus und ihnen wurde bewusst, was sie gerade gemacht hatten: Sie hatten geflirtet.

An und für sich nicht gefährlich und auch nicht verboten, aber war Yohji nicht bis vor einem Tag noch in Aya verliebt gewesen?

Die Gedanken der Beiden rasten und Yohji war glücklich, dass er im Moment etwas zu tun hatte, was ihn etwas ablenkte.

Und Ken lag rücklings auf seinem Bett starte die Decke an und hing ebenfalls seinen Gedanken nach.

Omi wusste zwar, dass er etwas geplant hatte, allerdings wusste er bis dahin nicht, dass sein Freund heute auch für ihn eine Überraschung geplant hatte.

Sie waren seit zwei Stunden auf dem Jahrmark, hatten Geld ausgegeben und die Fahrgeschäfte bereichert. Und natürlich ihren Spaß gehabt.

Also gingen sie einige Adrenalinstöße später über den Platz, fern ab von Weiß und Schwarz. Fast hätte Omi vergessen, dass er Schluss machen wollte. Hätte er nicht gewusst, dass er zu Hause wieder Yohji sehen würde und Nagi dann vergessen würde, wäre er sicher bei ihm geblieben.

Yohji... Bei dem Gedanken lächelte er.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir beide mit Riesenrad fahren?"

„Ja das ist eine gute Idee...", sagte Omi lächelnd. Riesenrad, das mochte er schon immer. Es war etwas Unbeschreibliches dort oben zu sein. Sich einmal höher erheben als alle anderen... Das wollte sicher jeder einmal gern. Einmal höher zu sein, die Stadt mal nicht nur aus den Hochhäusern zu sehen. Sich einmal mit den Vögeln messen, Schmetterlinge im Bauch haben...

Wunderschön.

Schnell bezahlten sie die Tickets und stiegen in eine der bunten Gondeln. Zuerst saßen sie gegenüber, bis sich Nagi auf Omis Schoß setzte, vorsichtig am Ohrläppchen knabberte und sich zu den süßen Mund vorküsste, den er gerne einmal kosten würde, sich nur noch nicht getraut hatte. Aber heute sollte sich das ja ändern.

Nagi hatte alles bis ins kleinste Detail geplant, sogar Omis Schule berücksichtigt. Sie würden sich für diese Nacht in ein kleines Apartment einbuchen. So eins mit gemütlicher Inneneinrichtung, Kerzen und einem Rosenbad. Richtig romantisch kitschig halt.

Aber warum sich nicht einmal so etwas leisten, vor allem wenn das Erste Mal doch etwas Unvergessliches blieb...

Sanft fanden die Lippen zueinander. Nagi leckte über die Lippen des anderen. Schaute ihm dann in die Augen und küsste ihn wieder. Ebenso wiederholte er das Streicheln über die geschlossenen Lippen, bis sie sich langsam öffneten.

Mit Freude stupste er die fremde Zunge an. Ganz schüchtern, unerfahren.

Dann öffnete er seinen Mund weiter und drang in Omis feuchte Höhle ein. Die Zungen fingen an zu spielen.

Fast war ihre Gondel am höchsten Punk angekommen als sie den Kuss lösten. Er war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes atemberaubend gewesen. Wenn der Abend schon so anfing...

Der Jüngere blicke in Omis Augen; seine eigenen waren leicht verschleiert.

„Lach jetzt nicht, bei dem was ich dir sage. Okay?"Omi nickte nur. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins bemerkte er eine leichte Härte gegen seinen Bauch drücken.

„Es ist etwas komisch... dieses Gefühl in mir drin.

Ich versuch's zu verbergen... doch ich weiß nicht wohin.

Ich hab nicht viel Geld... doch hätt' ich es –

ne Villa würd' ich kaufen uns beidem zum Spaß.

Weißt du:

How wonderful life is now you're in the world.

Ich liebe dich Omi... So sehr, dass es fast wehtut."

Omi war regelrecht erschrocken über das Bekenntnis. Diese Verse, wenn auch aus einem Film geklaut, ließen seinen Entschluss beträchtlich wanken. Konnte er jetzt noch...?

Er begann zu weinen.

Nagi wusste nicht warum sein Freund weinte, doch er dachte, dass seine Wort dazu beigetragen haben.

„Shhht, wein doch nicht.", sagte Nagi. Am liebsten würde er noch von seiner Überraschung erzählen. „Omi, weißt du, heute sind wir seit drei Monaten zusammen und da habe ich mir für uns was ausgedacht."

„Nein, sprich bitte nicht weiter...", bat der Blonde. Er wollte nicht noch weitere Ausführungen von etwas was er nie erwidern konnte.

„Aber es ist etwas wunderschönes. Hoffe ich zumindest. Ich lade dich zum Essen ein. Du hast doch morgen später Unterricht, oder?"Nach Omis Nicken sprach er weiter: „Und dann hab ich ein Apartment für uns reservieren lassen. Mit schöner Badewanne und Kerzen... und einem großen Bett."

„Nein, Nagi. Nein."Der Blonde weinte und versuchte währenddessen zu reden, was dement-sprechend misslang. Seine Stimme war stockend und schwach.

„Was hast du denn? Du weißt doch, ich liebe..."

„Nagi, hör auf. Ich sagte, du sollst nicht weiter reden.", sagte Omi und schubste dabei den kleineren von seinem Schoß.

Ihre Gondel näherte sich immer weiter dem Erdboden. Wie passend, dachte spottend der Ältere. Im Liebestaumel ganz oben und je weiter nach unten umso mehr zerbreche ich Nagi...

Ich wollte ihm nicht wehtun, aber ich musste...

Es ist vorbei und der Himmel ist schwarz,

weil die Sonne hier nie wieder scheint.

Es ist vorbei, doch ich hoffe, dass das,

was uns trennte, uns wieder vereint.

„Seit einer Woche fühle ich mich dreckig. Dreckig dich anlügen zu müssen. Als du mich vorgestern angerufen hast, als wir uns gestern gesehen haben, als wir jetzt zusammen unterwegs waren. Ich dachte ich könnte meine Maske aufrechterhalten, aber es geht nicht. Ich würde dich und mich belügen und das will und kann ich nicht länger.

Es tut mir Leid für das, was ich dir damit antue, es tut mir ebenfalls Leid, dass du mich mit deiner Überraschung heute nicht erfreuen kannst. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dir wehtun muss. Aber glaube mir, ich finde es einfach nur es fair, es dir zu sagen, als dir wer weiß wie lange noch etwas vorspielen zu müssen."

Es ist vorbei und nichts in der Welt

wird es je wieder gutmachen können.

Es ist vorbei - wenn ich könnte,

dann würde ich vor meinem Leben wegrennen.

„Und das heißt?", fragte Nagi bemüht seine Stimme einiger Maßen stark klingen zu lassen.

„Das heißt, wir können nicht mehr zusammen sein."

Würd' die Augen verschließen und ich würde probieren,

meine Gefühle einfach zu ignorieren.

Ich will so kalt sein, dass alle erfrieren.

Will mich nie mehr verlieben, um nie mehr zu verlieren.

Omi bemühte sich ebenfalls um Fassung, konnte allerdings nicht so stark sein, wie er wollte. Heiße Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.

„Eigentlich sollte nicht ich der sein, der weint...", murmelte er.

Nagi fragte ruhig: „Warum?"

„Ich liebe dich nicht mehr!"

„..."

„Ich meine, die Zeit mit dir möchte ich nicht missen, es war wunderschön. Du warst mein erster Freund und ich möchte diese Erfahrung auf keinen Fall missen... Aber ich denke, es ist dir fair gegenüber, wenn ich das dir jetzt sage und dich damit verletzte, als dass ich dir noch Monate etwas vorspiele, was nicht da ist."

Es dauert noch, bis ich begreife, was das heißt:

Es ist vorbei, ich weiß nicht, warum - sag mir, was hab ich falsch gemacht.

Es ist vorbei, Du hast mein Herz zerfetzt und Dir gar nichts dabei gedacht.

„Ich verstehe es nicht..." Immer noch beherrschte sich Nagi und Omi war verwundert, warum er nichts von den telekinetischen Kräften spürte. Nagi könnte, wenn er wollte, Omi ganz einfach zerdrücken, ihm die Knochen brechen, aber nichts dergleichen passierte. Er saß still da und hörte seinem „Geliebten"und dessen Ausführungen zu.

Du bist so grausam - darum liebe ich Dich.

Obwohl ich doch weiß, dass Du nicht gut bist für mich.

Meine Gefühle sind an und für sich,

lächerlich einfach - und einfach lächerlich.

„Was habe ich falsch gemacht, Koibito?"

„Nichts...", sagte der Blonde und fing an zu Zittern. „Es liegt an mir, glaub mir das. Du hast nichts Falsches getan."

„Wenn das so ist... Sonst würde ich mich nämlich fragen, so wie immer, was ich diesmal nicht richtig gemacht habe. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich es deswegen verstehen kann."

Omi nickte. Klar wen er sich selber kaum verstehen konnte, wie sollte das dann ein anderer nachvollziehen können?

Fast waren sie wieder unten angekommen, vielleicht noch zwei Minuten und sie würden aussteigen.

„Ich will dich jetzt nicht fragen, ob wir Freunde bleiben können. Ich weiß, dass das nicht geht und ebenso weiß ich, dass dieser Satz so bescheuert ist und du das auch nicht wollen würdest. Aber trotzdem frage ich dich, wie du unsere künftigen Treffen sehen wirst."

Weil jeder Gedanke nur um das Eine kreist:

Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!

Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!

Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!

Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen.", meinte Nagi kalt. „Das werden wir sehen. Vielleicht hättest du dir vorher über Konsequenzen klar werden müssen. Ich will jetzt nichts versprechen, was ich nicht halten kann. Aber sei vorerst unbesorgt: heute werde ich dich sicher nicht töten. Was später kommen wird? Dafür kann ich nicht garantieren."

Es ist vorbei, doch idiotischerweise will ich immer noch bei Dir sein.

Es ist vorbei - und ich will nicht begreifen: Jeder Mensch ist für immer allein.

Die Türen gingen auf und Nagi stieg aus. Ein letztes Mal rief er dem Älteren etwas zu:

„War 'ne schöne Zeit gewesen, Omittchi!"

Liebe ist nur ein Traum, eine Idee und nicht mehr.

Tief im Inneren bleibt jeder einsam und leer.

Es heißt, dass jedes Ende auch ein Anfang wär'.

Doch warum tut es so weh und warum ist es so schwer?

Da ging Nagi, hinter ihm zerbarsten Gläser. So beherrscht er auch sein wollte, es ging nicht. Einmal hatte er sich verliebt. Einmal hatte er sich einen schönen Abend mit dem Mann seiner Träume machen wollen und nun das. Kein entspannendes Bad, keine Kerzen, kein... Nichts. Er hatte sich den Abend so wunderbar vorgestellt; und erst der Sex...

Alles umsonst!

Und endlich bahnte sich auch bei ihm eine der Tränen ihren Weg nach außen.

Ich lasse Dich gehen, auch wenn es mich zerreißt.

Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!

Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!

Nur in der Ferne vernahm Omi, wie die Frau ihn zum Aussteigen drängte. Wie in Trance ging er von dem bunten, fröhlichen Mark und suchte er sich einen stillen Ort...

Ich weinte. Weinte und weinte. Noch nie in meinem bisherigen Leben habe ich so lange geheult.

Krämpfe durchzogen mich immer und immer wieder. Verzweifelt schrie ich meinen Schmerz in die Nacht.

Er war gegangen. Natürlich, ich hatte es nicht anders gewollt. Aber es tat so verdammt weh.

Ich hatte ihm noch so viel sagen wollen. Jetzt fällt mir ein, wie das Gespräch hätte besser laufen können, aber es ist zu spät.

Ich hatte in meinem Innersten noch irgendwie gehofft, dass er nicht alles so teilnahmslos und gleichgültig hinnimmt. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er kämpfen würde.

Aber es ist meine eigene Schuld!

Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!

Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!

Es ist vorbei und nichts in der Welt wird es je wieder gutmachen können.

Durch einen Tränenschleier nahm ich zwei Personen verschwommen wahr, die auf mich zukamen. Dann erlöste mich die Ohnmacht...


	3. 3

Titel: Love or just friends?

Teil: 7 und 8/8

Autor: Brad-san

E-Mail: Brad-sanweb.de

Fandom: Weiß Kreuz

Rating: PG-16

Warnung: lemon, darkfic, depri

Pairing: Yohji/Omi, Aya/Schu...

Kommentar: Eine Geschichte, wie sie das Leben schreibt über die Bedeutung von Freundschaft und Liebe, und wie sehr man sich von Gefühlen leiten lassen kann...

7

Durch ein nerviges Piepen wachte Omi am nächsten Morgen auf. Er blickte um sich und registrierte was das komische Geräusch verursachte: Sein Wecker.

Er war in seinem Zimmer, in seinem Bett und der Wecker rief ihn aus den Federn um in die Schule zu kommen. Wie er das Leben manchmal hasste...

Aber es half alles nichts. Er war Schüler und seine Pflicht war es, neben den Aktivitäten bei Weiß, seine Lehrer nicht zu enttäuschen. hüstel Nein, was er meinte war, dass er die Schule mit guten Zensuren absolvieren wollte. Nichts weiter – die Lehrer konnten ihn mal. Jawohl.

Generell war doch heute eh alles Scheiße. Nachdem, was er sich gestern bei Nagi geleistet hatte... Nagi. Bei dem Gedanken standen ihm wieder die Tränen in den Augen. Warum machte es ihn traurig? Das wusste er nicht.

Doch es half nichts. Schließlich hatte er Schluss gemacht und das Leben ging weiter.

Ich meine, es gibt auch andere hübsche Jungs, dachte Omi als er ins Bad schlenderte.

Tja, und ein solcher hübscher Junge kam gerade aus dem Bad herausspaziert; nur in Unterwäsche, die sich nur auf ein Kleidungsstück beschränkte. Er hatte wohl mal wieder seine restlichen Sachen im Zimmer vergessen. Oder er wollte allen seinen Luxuskörper zeigen. Besser gesagt: er machte mal wieder einen sinnlosen Versuch jemanden auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Omi lächelte Yohji gequält an. War ER etwa derjenige welche? Hatte er Chancen bei dem Dunkelhaarigen?

Wohl eher nicht, so verliebt wie der größere in Aya war. Nein...

Auf keinen Fall hätte er sich sofort wieder neu verlieben können.

Auf einmal kam Ken aus seinem Zimmer, auf Krücken. War ihm das nicht verboten wurden? Sie hatten erst Freitag...

Verlegen schaute Ken den sonnengebräunten Körper an. Wahrscheinlich hatte Yohji den Blick bemerkt, er drehte sich um und wünschte Ken umständlich einen „Schönen Guten Morgen"und hielt ihm auch gleich noch einen Vortrag warum er nicht in seinem Bett lag.

Irgendwas hatte sich bei den beiden verändert, bemerkte der blonde Junge. Doch sah er nicht die schmächtigen und schwärmenden Blicke der zwei älteren.

Und so trottete der Junge ins Bad. Vielleicht sollte er sich etwas beeilen. Und er wollte ja auch noch Yohji wegen...ähm na ja, wegen der bestimmten Sache ansprechen.

Nach der allmorgendlichen Prozedur kam er in der Küche an und fand einen arbeitenden Aya.

„Guten Morgen, Omi. Hast du einigermaßen gut geschlafen, nachdem wir dich gestern hergebracht haben? Du sahst schlecht aus."

„Danke für die Blumen, Aya-kun. Du hast mich hergebracht? Wie hast du mich gefunden? Und wer war der Kerl an deiner Seite?"

„Ähm... das war Schuldig, also Mastermind. Und wir haben uns einfach das Recht herausgenommen und waren gestern zufällig auch auf dem Rummel. Als ich dich gesehen hab, hast du so alleine dagestanden. Dein Kopf hattest du zwischen deine Arme gelegt. Wahrscheinlich hast du uns noch gesehen, bevor du umgekippt bist."Aya sprach ruhig, auch wenn es ihm nicht ganz Geheuer war einen von seinen Leuten das zu erzählen, aber wie wollte er das sonst erklären als mit der Wahrheit?

„Danke, dass ihr mich hergebracht habt."Sagte Omi und fügte mit einem Zwinkern hinzu: „Und bevor du dich fragst, warum ich nicht frage, weshalb du mit einem Schwarz ausgegangen bist: es geht mich nichts an."

Aya deutete darauf ein leichtes Nicken an. Es war seine Art sich zu bedanken, denn aussprechen würde er es vermutlich nicht.

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und nun kam auch Yohji dazu.

„Jetzt noch mal richtig Guten Morgen", sagte er zu Omi.

„Ebenfalls", murmelte der Kleinere und wurde augenblicklich rot, da er sich an die peinliche Situation von vorhin erinnerte. Sie begannen zu essen.

„Sag mal, Chibi... Hast du heute Abend was vor?"

Omi blickte von seinem Frühstück auf und direkt in die Augen des Dunkelhaarigen. Was sollte das denn?

„Äh...nö, nicht das ich wüsste."

„Schade", meinte der älteste.

Hä? Jetzt war Omi vollkommen verwirrt. Erst fragte er ihn, ob er was vorhabe und als er mit Nein antwortete sagte er „Schade". Bei wem lief jetzt die Gehirnwindung nicht mehr richtig?

„Ich dachte wir könnten uns heute einen schönen Abend machen..."Yohji zwinkerte dem Blonden zu. Und langsam begann er zu begreifen. Meinte Yohji jetzt das, was er dachte?

„Denkst du das, was ich denke?", fragte Omi. Als er von dem anderen eine bejahende Antwort bekam, fragte er weiter: „Meinst du das, was ich meine?"Wieder ein Nicken.

„Wirklich?"

„Na klar doch."Ein umwerfendes und ehrliches Lächeln bekam der Jüngere von Yohji geschenkt.

„Danke!!" Omi sprang auf und umarmte den Größeren stürmisch. Ließ ihn aber auch wieder gleich los und packte seine Sachen, in dem Fall das Essen, zusammen und verließ eilig das Haus.

Warum musste er nur immer die Zeit verpassen?

Mit strahlendem Gesicht rannte ich zur Schule. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Yohji würde heute mit mir... Mein Geliebter würde mich heute entjungfern!

Den Nachmittag oder Abend oder wann auch immer konnte ich gar nicht mehr erwarten.

Zäh zogen sich alle Stunden hin und auch die mir sonst Spaß machten dehnten sich wie Kaugummi. In dieser Zeit dachte ich an dieses Lächeln zurück: So wunderschön. Sofort fielen mir Verse ein, die ich aufschrieb. Es wurde ein Gedicht. Ein Gedicht für ihn.

Und dann später auch noch die blöden Mädchen, die meinen Yohji anflirteten... Am liebsten hätte ich sie rausgeschmissen, aber ich war selbst zu beschäftigt mit dem pubertären Haufen, der an mir klebte.

Ich wusste nicht, dass Yohji sich zu Ken zum Mittagessen begeben hatte und ich wusste auch nicht, dass sie immer heftiger flirteten. Vermutlich sogar schlimmer, als die Mädchen im Laden unten.

Aber hätte ich es gewusst... wäre es mir ziemlich egal gewesen. Heute konnte mir nichts und niemand die Laune verderben.

Schließlich werde ich heute Abend mit ihm schlafen!

Omi kam im Laden an und wurde sofort von seinen Fans umlagert. Dass er das nicht wollte störte sie wenig. Er band sich wieder einer der Schürzen um und begann mit seiner Arbeit, die er von Aya zugeteilt bekommen hatte.

„Ich setze dann oben schon mal den Kaffee an...", grinste Yohji Omi und Aya an. Der hatte es gut, seine Schicht war vorbei und er musste sich nicht mehr mit den Mädchen rumschlagen. Moment mal. Seit wann flirtete er nicht mehr mit den über achtzehnjährigen Girls? Da musste doch was faul sein.

Für sich beschloss Omi nachher mal mit Ken zu reden. Der hatte den ganzen Tag eh nichts Besseres vor, außer im Bett zu liegen, zu lesen und zu überlegen ... Und von sich Yohji bemuttern lassen. Na ja, wie dem auch sei...

Die Schicht von dem Blonden und auch die des Rothaarigen ging zu Ende. Sie schlossen den Laden und dieses Mal kam auch Manx nicht zufällig vorbei um ihnen einen Auftrag zu vermitteln. Glück muss der Mensch haben.

Schnell eilte Omi in sein Zimmer, warf seinen Rucksack in eine Ecke und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass ihm etwas raus gefallen war.

So ging er zu dem Verletzten und war kaum überrascht Yohji auf Kens Bett sitzen zu sehen. „Ich kann auch wieder gehen, wenn ich störe...", sagte Omi. „Nein, lass gut sein, Chibi. Ich war schon lange genug hier. Ich werde dann mal gehen."

„Sag mal Ken, findest du Yohjis Verhalten nicht etwas komisch?", fragte Omi, als Yohji außer Hörweite war.

„Nö. Eigentlich nicht. Außer dass er etwas verantwortungsbewusster ist als sonst."

Der Blonde nickte. Hm, also konnte Ken ihm auch nicht weiterhelfen...

„Na ja, also vielleicht doch noch etwas."

„Sag schon."

„Na er ist süß!", lachte Ken.

Sehr toll, da bin ich auch nicht weitergekommen, dachte Omi. Ken redete weiter:

„Ich habe das Gefühl als würde er manchmal flirten."Auf seines Gegenübers Blick sagte er:

„Na mit mir. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das falsch verstehe, aber manchmal geht es echt nicht eindeutiger. Aber vielleicht sollte ich mir darauf nicht zu viel einbilden, schließlich tut er das doch mit jedem."

„Aha", Omi wirkte angespannt und in seinem Innersten war er auch etwas traurig. Aber wenn Yohji nun mal Ken mehr mochte als ihn, konnte er nichts machen – außer es ihm sagen!

„Ken? Könntest du dir eine Beziehung mit ihm vorstellen?"Wie er diese Frage hasste... Dennoch musste er sie stellen, wenn er mehr erfahren wollte.

„Weißt du, du hast es nicht so schwer, du hast dich damit abgefunden und du hast einen Freund. Ich aber habe noch keine Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet und ich weiß nicht. Ich... würde sagen -noch- nicht."

„Du würdest aber gerne?!", stellte Omi fest.

„Wie soll ich sagen, ich habe Angst und er wäre ja mein Erster und... Du hast es echt einfacher!"

Ich und einfach, spottete Omi gedanklich. Was dachte der Ältere überhaupt von ihm? Dass er immer Glück in der Liebe hätte? Nein, gewiss nicht.

„Ich habe mich von ihm getrennt."

Ken guckte den Chibi mit großen Augen an.

„Sag ihm, dass du ihn magst!", meinte der Blonde und Kens Augen wurden noch größer. Warum sagte ich ihm das, fragte Omi sich wieder in Gedanken. Ich bin so ein Trottel...

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens sagte Ken: „Weißt du, du hast Recht. Ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Wenn er das nächste Mal herkommt, dann frage ich ihn einfach was er von mir hält und so weiter. – Du wirst Yohji doch nichts sagen, oder?"

„Ich ihm das sagen? Nein, natürlich nicht."So blöd, dachte Omi, bin nicht einmal ich.

Nachdem er Ken noch etwas zu trinken gebracht hatte, ging er wieder in sein Zimmer zurück. Zutiefst erschrocken war er, als er Yohji in seinem Stuhl sitzen sah. Mit einem Zettel in der Hand. Sein Zettel!

„Lass mich dich beschützen;

Weise mich nicht von deiner Seite!"

Seelenruhig las er zwei Zeilen von den Blatt laut vor, während Omi sich fast in Grund und Boden schämte.

„Gib mir das bitte wieder.", bat der kleinere.

„Ich hab's mir ja nicht genommen, es lag vor deiner Türe. Vermutlich hast du es fallen lassen... Für wen hast du das geschrieben? Ich bekomme nie solche schönen Gedichte. Das ist doch deine, oder?"

Omi wurde rot; er konnte ja auch schlecht sagen, dass er es für ihn geschrieben hatte.

„Gib es mir!"

Er kam auf den größeren zu, der immer noch keine Anstalten machte sich zu erheben oder ihm den Zettel zu geben. Spielerisch hielt Yohji das Blatt hinter seinen Rücken. Omi ließ sich das nicht gefallen und spielte mit. So machte er den letzten Schritt und versuchte nun an sein Gedicht zu kommen. Es misslang ihm aber gründlich.

Zwar wollte er seinen Zettel haben, hatte aber Angst Yohji zu nahe zu treten und so wollte er sich nicht unbedingt auf ihn setzten. Noch einmal versuchte er es - erfolglos.

„Chibi, hab dich nicht so. Ich beiße nicht und überleg mal was ich dir für heute Abend versprochen habe..."Wieder wurde Omi knallrot und nun bemühte er sich wirklich. Den Blick zu Yohji haltend setzte er sich auf ihn und griff um den Größeren herum, was zur Folge hatte, dass er sich richtig eng an ihn drücken musste.

Sich noch mehr bemühend legte er seinen Kopf schief und konnte somit Yohjis Geruch einatmen und er spürte einen Kuss auf seinem Hals.

Sofort richtete er sich wieder auf und blickte seinen Gegenüber schon fast erschrocken an.

„Wenn du mir sagst für wen du das geschrieben hast, dann gebe ich es dir.", meinte Yohji mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht, doch leicht außer Atmen. Schließlich hatte sich Omi doch recht heftig auf seinem Schoß bewegt.

Omi resignierte.

„Ich habe ihn für jemanden geschrieben, den ich sehr gern habe."

Etwas enttäuscht übergab Yohji das Gedicht. Ließ Omi allerdings nicht aus seinem Schoß frei. Es war doch ein recht günstiger Einstieg für mehr.

Omi bemerkte, dass er nicht wegkam und schaute den Größeren fragend an. Und schon bekam er einen Kuss aufgedrückt.

Erschrocken zuckte er zurück.

„Was soll das?", fragte er.

„Was das soll? Omi, ich dachte du hättest mich gefragt, ob wir uns eine schöne Nacht machen können und nicht ich. Wenn du nicht willst, solltest du dich vielleicht jetzt entscheiden. Immerhin haben wir Freitag und die Discos sind noch etwas offen..."

„Yohji, so meinte ich das nicht. Ich hab nur etwas gestutzt, dass das jetzt so schnell..."

„Das was so schnell?", fragte Yohji grinsend, während er seine Lippen wieder näher zu denen von Omi brachte und ihn somit noch verlegener machte.

Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und kam seinem Geliebten ebenfalls entgegen. Nur noch ein paar Millimeter trennten sie.

„Kommt ihr dann essen?", schrie Aya durch das Haus.

Warum jetzt? Der konnte auch jede Laune verderben.

Resigniert stieg Omi von dem Älteren runter und beide machten sich mit mehr oder weniger tief hängenden Köpfen auf in die Küche.

Was gab es? Obstsalat... Nicht das das schlecht gewesen wäre, aber wegen dem müsste Yohji noch einmal seine Künste anwenden, um den Kleinen locker zu kriegen. So verkrampft und schüchtern wie er war, konnte das doch nur schief gehen. Und das wollte er nicht. Er wollte für sein Chibi ein wunderschönes Erstes Mal. Eines, an das er sich immer wieder gern erinnern würde.

„Yohji?"

„Omi?!"

Letzter lächelte und stellte seine Frage:

„Wie denkst du über Ken?"

„..."

„Du bringst ihm doch immer das Essen und bist so oft bei ihm und warum solltest du dann nicht-"

„Du willst wissen, ob ich in ihn verliebt bin?!", sagte Yohji mit unbewegter Miene. Das Aya dabei war störte ihn ziemlich wenig. Immerhin hatte er ihn ja nicht gewollt. Warum sich dann Sorgen machen?

„Eigentlich nicht. Vermutlich hätte ich Angst es bei ihm zu versauen. Wegen erstem Freund und so weiter. Sex? Der würde wahrscheinlich erst sehr spät dazukommen, obwohl das nicht unbedingt ein Nachteil sein muss. Es ist nämlich so, dass viele Beziehungen durch Sex kaputt gehen, auch wenn man's nicht glauben will. Frauen, zum Beispiel, klammern danach immer so; vermutlich will ich deswegen auch nicht mehr als Sex von ihnen.

Aber zurück zu Ken. Ich weiß nicht einmal ob er etwas mit einem Mann anfangen kann. Und wenn das so wäre..."

Yohji zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aus deinem Mund klingt das so, als ob du wolltest, dich nur nicht traust."Omi lächelte ihn an. Yohji lächelte verlegen zurück. Wie hatte es der Kleine nur wieder einmal geschafft ihm direkt ins Herz zu blicken?

„Ach ja, er hat nichts gegen männliche Partner.", grinste Omi.

Warum sind sie nur alle bi oder schwul geworden? Lag das an der langen Zeit in der WG? Oder war das ein neuer Trend?

Okay, vielleicht sollte er sich an der eigenen Nase zupfen, er gehörte ja selber dazu.

Das ergab natürlich auch ungeahnte Möglichkeiten...

Aya hatte dem Gespräch zwar mit gemischten Gefühlen zugehört, gesagt aber hatte er nichts. Warum sollte er auch? Mit Yohji war er fertig, und wenn der sich neu verliebt hatte – blieb nur ein trauriges Chibi zurück...

Er konnte Omi nicht vor diesem Unglück bewahren. Er musste seine eigenen Erfahrungen machen, auch wenn sie schmerzten. Da musste er durch.

Da sie mit essen fertig waren, standen sie auf und jeder packte sein Geschirr auf den Spüler. Und an Aya blieb es hängen einzuräumen.

Schnell brachte Yohji Ken sein Essen, verabschiedete sich mit der Begründung, dass er noch ein Date habe und ließ den verletzten Fußballer alleine zurück.

Danach klopfte er an Omis Türe. Der Bewohner kam sofort an die Tür gesprintet. Freudig wenn auch etwas verlegen ließ er sich in Yohjis Zimmer geleiten. Sein Bett schien für solche Vorhaben besser geeignet zu sein, als das des Jüngeren.

„Willkommen in meinem bescheidenem Heim.", sagte Yohji stolz und ließ seinen Arm ausschweifen. Omi sah mit Staunen das große, ahornfarbene Bett und mir der schwarzen Satinbettwäsche. Das alleine hatte schon einen Hauch von Erotik.

„Hübsch hast du es...", sagte Omi schüchtern.

„Machst du es dir schon mal bequem, ich komme sofort."

Nein, Yohji hatte nichts mehr zutun, er hatte alles schon vorbereitet, aber er dachte sich, dass so sein Chibi noch mal seine Zeit zum Überlegen hatte und vielleicht sich entkrampfte.

Da ging ich auf das Bett zu. Was Yohji wohl noch machen wollte? Hm, auf jeden Fall setzte ich mich schließlich hin. Das Bett federte gut, wie ich nach etwas hin und her wippen feststellte. Hatte nicht jemand mal raus gehauen, wie sein Bett so auch sein Sex? – Auch egal.

Langsam bekomme ich doch Bammel. Ob ich das wirklich machen soll? Aber ich habe ihn doch gefragt und ... was sollen die Gedanken noch, es wird sicher gut.

Ich vertraue ihm.

Als Yohji wieder ins Zimmer kam, lag Omi bereits auf dem Bett. Allerdings noch angezogen und stocksteif.

„Ähm Omi... Was machst du da?"

„Na ich habe mich schon mal hingelegt, nicht okay?"Omi hatte seine Augen wieder geöffnet, als er die Frage hörte. Yohji musste lachen - sosehr er sich auch bemühte es nicht zu tun. Nicht das Omi noch was Falsches dachte. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sagte:

„Aber doch nicht so ernst und verkrampft. Komm mal her..."

Omi tat wie ihm geheißen und krabbelte auf allen Vieren zu Yohji. Dann legte er seinen Kopf schief und sein Blick schien zu fragen Und nun?.

Der Dunkelhaarige rutschte noch ein Stück weiter in die Mitte, damit er nicht gleich runter fiel, und setzte sich in den Schneidersitz. Er klopfte sich wie als Aufforderung auf die Schenkel.

Das verstand Omi und er setzte sich auf ihn, so ähnlich wie vorhin schon einmal.

Wieder näherten sich Yohjis Lippen den des anderen.

Aber dieses Mal war ihnen das Glück hold und auch Aya schrie nicht das ganze Haus zusammen. Mehr als ein Hauch war die Berührung nicht. Gleich darauf wich Yohji weiter ein Stück zurück, aber nur so weit, dass zwischen ihnen nur ein Zentimeter Platz war. Omi jedoch wollte diese Unterbrechung nicht, und so streckte er seinen Hals etwas und wieder lagen die Lippen aufeinander. Gespannt wartete der Jüngere wie es wohl weitergehen würde.

Leicht öffnete Yohji seinen Mund und stupste Omis Unterlippe an. Der öffnete ebenfalls ein wenig seinen Mund und die Zunge des anderen fuhr dazwischen. Doch Yohji zog sich wieder zurück. Auf keinen Fall wollte er den Kleineren erschrecken.

Omi wurde ein bisschen mutiger und so stupste er die Lippen seines Gegenübers an. Und er erhielt die gewünschte Reaktion, in dem Yohji mit seiner Zunge wieder vor stieß.

Seinen Mund weiter öffnend, verlagerte sich das Spiel in Omis Mundhöhle.

Keuchend und mit strahlenden Augen löste Omi sich von Yohji. Er lächelte, umfasste den Hinterkopf des anderen und verwickelte ihn erneut in einen anregenden Kuss.

Auch Yohji blieb nicht ganz untätig. Er streichelte und krabbelte leicht Omis Seiten unter dem T-Shirt. Das erbrachte hin und wieder ein quiekendes Geräusch von Omi.

Als sie sich wieder lösten, fragte Omi um letzte Zweifel zu beseitigen:

„Yo-chan, Sex ist doch nicht so, wie du das bei Flaschendrehen mit Ken dargestellt hast, oder?" Der Angesprochene lächelte wegen der Anrede und der Frage und antworte lasziv:

„Nein, viel schöner... Lass es mich dir zeigen..."

Omi wurde sanft nach hinten gedrückt, sodass er bald auf dem Rücken lag; zwischen seinen Beinen Yohji. Noch während eines Kusses begann der Ältere Omis Shirt nach oben zu schieben. Daraufhin löste er den Kuss und verwöhnte jedes Stückchen neu freigelegte Haut mit Liebkosungen. Immer weiter arbeitete er sich nach oben. Seine Berührungen waren federleicht, aber gerade das erzielte den gewünschten Effekt. Der junge Körper unter sich erschauderte.

Schließlich war er bei den Brustwarzen angekommen, die schon etwas, jedoch aus seiner Sicht noch nicht ausreichend, steif waren. Also knabberte er an einer und die andere umspielte er mit seinen Fingern.

Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit ließ Yohji von den steifen Nippeln ab und wendete sich Omis leicht geöffneten Lippen zu. Der Kleinere fing Yohjis Zunge ein und begann gierig an ihr zu saugen und sie zu necken.

In dieser Zeit zog der Ältere das Shirt so weit nach oben wie es ging und dann musste er wohl oder übel den Kuss lösen, wenn er Omi zumindest halb nackt sehen wollte. Das tat er dann auch, was zwar beide nicht unbedingt gefiel, aber wenn es doch nicht anders ging...

Das Shirt war noch nicht ganz über dem Kopf, schon machte sich Yohji über Omis Ohr her. Zuerst leckte er nur über die Ohrmuschel, später zog er immer engere Kreise bis er neckend in die Vertiefung stupste. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich spätestens jetzt über den gesamten Körper des Jüngeren.

Es war Wahnsinn... wahnsinnig gut! Dass er Erfahrung hatte merkte man, er wusste genau, wo man jemanden berühren musste um eine Gänsehaut zu schaffen.

Er ließ von meinem Ohr ab, widmete sich dem Hals, wo ich sicher mehrere Knutschflecke bekommen werde.

Dann spielte er zum zweiten Mal mit meinen Brustwarzen und ein Stöhnen konnte ich mir nicht länger verkneifen. Längst war mein Atmen schneller und ungleichmäßiger geworden, aber als er dann auch noch mit seiner Zunge um meinen Bauchnabel strich und ab und zu darin versank, konnte ich es nicht ändern, dass sich meine Bauchdecke unter den Berührungen zusammenzog und ich keuchte.

Während er dies tat, nahm ich nur am Rande wahr, dass er meine Jeans aufmachte. So geschickt, dass ich es kaum vernahm. Ich hob mein Becken und ließ ihn gewähren. Kurz darauf lag ich nackt vor den Augen meines Schwarms und er schien seine Augen nicht von mir lassen zu können. Immer wieder streifte sein Blick meinen Körper und noch viel mehr meine Erektion.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl jemandem so ausgeliefert zu sein. Etwas peinlich war es mir und darum richtete ich mich auf.

„Was guckst du so?", fragte der Kleinere.

„Nichts..."

„Und? Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", hauchte Omi. Er saß dabei auf seinen eigenen Fersen und streichelte von Yohjis Gesicht über den Hals, bis hin zum Anfang seines Reißverschlusstops.

Yohji konnte nur nicken. Natürlich war der Kleine gut gebaut. Und eine beachtliche Länge hatte -er- auch.

Mit einem Ruck zog Omi den Reißverschluss nach unten und ihm zog das Teil aus. Er strich über dessen Brust und die feinen Härchen.

Eigentlich wollte er dieses Mal Yohji nach hinten drücken um sich auf ihn zu setzten, doch das ließ der Ältere nicht mit sich geschehen. Somit lag Omi wieder auf dem Laken. Ihm noch einen Kuss stehlend berührte er nur mit den Fingerkuppen die Erektion des anderen.

„Ah... Yo-chaaan. Das ist mehr eine Folter als alles aaa..."Der Rest ging in Stöhnen unter, da Yohji plötzlicher fester zugefasst hatte.

Genießerisch schloss Omi die Augen und ließ seinen Geliebten weiter machen. Und was er tat, tat er verdammt gut.

Mit der Zunge leckte er die kleinen Tropfen auf der Eichel weg. Yohji öffnete seinen Mund weiter und nahm so die Erektion von Omi zur Hälfte auf. Mit einer Hand massierte er dessen Hoden und den unteren Teil des Schaftes.

Die andere Hand ließ er über Omis Brust gleiten, bis hin zu seinem Mund und strich dort über die Lippen. Omi öffnete sie leicht und saugte an den salzigen Fingern.

Durch die Intensität von Omis Saugen dachte Yohji gerade, dass vielleicht auch in den süßen Mund etwas Anderes, Größeres sein könnte und das ließ ihn aufstöhnen – so gut wie das mit vollem Mund ging. Das hatte wiederum zur Folge, dass er schlucken musste. Und deswegen stöhnte Omi laut.

Mit den befeuchten Fingern fuhr er durch die Poritze des anderen. Zärtlich strich er um die Rosette herum, bis er nur wenig eindrang. Omi zuckte zusammen. Das war verdammt ungewohnt – nicht unbedingt schlecht aber auf jeden Fall gewöhnungsbedürftig. Jeden Zentimeter des Fingers, der langsam immer tiefer eindrang konnte er deutlich spüren. Probeweise bewegte Yohji den Finger und Omi verkrampfte sich reflexartig.

Nach und nach entspannte er sicher wieder.

Yohji zog den Finger wieder zurück und hörte auch gleichzeitig auf mit seinen Bemühungen Omi von den ungewohnten Gefühlen abzulenken.

Er griff in eine Schublade und holte sowohl ein Handtuch, Gleitgel als auch ein Kondom raus. Den Finger, den er gerade noch in Omi gehabt hatte, wischte er sich ab und beschmierte darauf sein Zeige- und Mittelfinger mit dem Gleitmittel.

Yohji kam wieder zu dem Jüngeren und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Noch während dieses Kusses drang er mit den zwei Fingern in ihm ein. Omi verzog das Gesicht und musste sich arg zusammenreißen, um nicht Schmerzenslaute von sich zu geben.

Mit der Zeit ließ der Schmerz nach und Yohji begann die Finger etwas zu bewegen. Auf einmal wurde aus dem unangenehmen Gefühl etwas Berauschendes, Verzehrendes.

Es gefiel ihm. Er keuchte auf und lächelte in den Kuss hinein.

„Omi, "sagte Yohji, allerdings auch etwas außer Atmen „was jetzt kommt, musst du nicht tun."Der Junge schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Der Größere hauchte ihm ins Ohr: „Du musst weder mir noch dir etwas beweisen."

„Doch Yo-chan. Ich will. Bitte... Schlaf mit mir."

Der ältere lächelte milde.

„Willst du oben sein?"Auf diese Frage hin wurde Omi rot. „Du meinst... ich... dich reiten?" Yohji nickte schelmisch.

Aber egal für was sich sein Partner jetzt auch entschied, er musste es rasch tun. So langsam hatte er ein Problem mit dem Zurückhalten. Der Kleine unter ihm war trotz seiner Unschuld scharf.

„Nein, lieber nicht", stammelte Omi.

Yohji zog sich schnell den Gummi über und verteilte ordentlich das Gleitgel auf seinem Glied und an Omis Eingang.

Der Kleine nickte auffordernd, als er die Spitze an seinem Hintern spürte. Noch einmal raubte Yohji ihm einen Kuss und drang dann vorsichtig in den zierlichen Körper unter sich ein.

Omi stöhnte gequält auf. Das tat weh. Aber er wollte es und wenn er etwas wollte, dann würde es auch gehen!

„Alles klar bei dir?", fragte Yohji. Man konnte ihm förmlich ansehen, wie es ihn Selbstbeherrschung kostete nicht einfach zu zustoßen.

Der Blonde nickte. Langsam fing Yohji an sich zu bewegen.

Doch, es ging. Und mit dem Schmerz ging auch die Unsicherheit. Omi versuchte probeweise den Stößen entgegenzukommen.

„Ist es gut so?"Wieder einmal nickte Omi.

„Oder ist es so besser?" Yohji veränderte seinen Winkel etwas und traf somit bei jedem Stoß Omis Prostata.

„Jaaaa..."Der Jüngere stöhnte immer wieder, da diese Gefühle so neu und wunderbar waren.

Plötzlich drehte sich Yohji, zog Omi mit, sodass er oben saß. Trotz der neuen Situation bewegte er seine Hüfte weiter. Der Älter half ihm etwas dabei, in dem er eine Hand auf Omis Hüfte legte und ihn ein wenig dirigierte. Und mir der anderen Hand umschloss er dessen Glied.

Unaufhaltsam kamen beide dem Orgasmus näher. Mir jedem Senken gingen sie näher auf die Klippe zu. Nichts stand mehr dazwischen...

Omi war der Erste, der kam und Yohji folgte gleich darauf.

Erschöpft ließ sich Omi auf die Brust seines Geliebten fallen. Der streichelte ihm durchs Haar.

Dann löste er sich von Omi, entfernte den Gummi. Er zog die Decke über sich und seinen Kleinen und kuschelte sich zu ihm.

„War es so, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?"

„Nein", sagte Omi und grinste ihn an. „Viel besser!"

Wenig später waren sie eingeschlafen...

8

Irgendetwas Hartes drückte gegen seinen Po. Ungeschickt und schlaftrunken versuchte Omi dieses störende Etwas daran zu stören ihn zu belästigen. Doch als nach drei Versuchen noch immer das komische Drücken da war, drehte er sich mit kleinen Augen um.

Alles was er sah, war eine andere Person – Yohji.

Damit kamen die Erinnerungen: Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen und waren dann eng aneinander gekuschelt eingeschlafen. Und jetzt musste es irgendwann früh am Samstagmorgen sein; das typisch fahle Licht schien durch die Fenster.

Lächelnd strich Omi über Yohjis Haare, strich ein paar Strähnen aus dem schönen Gesicht. Vergessen war das Problem, warum er überhaupt aufgewacht war. Ganz vergessen?

Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit ohne Boxer geschlafen hatte. Er merkte auch, dass sein Liebster ebenfalls auf Schlafkleidung verzichtet hatte. Und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen:

Entweder waren sie beide nicht die Nähe gewöhnt, was Omi aber bei dem anderen nicht so richtig glauben konnte, oder sie waren von gestern nicht ausgearbeitet genug und hatten in ihren Träumen da weitergemacht, wo sie aufgehört hatten.

Der Kleine war überzeugt, dass es Letzteres war – zumindest bei ihm. Wie sollte er das „Problem"lösen? Yohji wollte er nicht wecken, weder durch sein aufstehen bedingtest Rascheln noch von verräterischen Geräuschen seinerseits. Einfach liegen bleiben? Oder Yohji überraschen mit einem „Morgensport"?

Obwohl... Sein Hintern tat weh und da wäre das wohl nicht das Passende, oder? Letztendlich entschied er sich dagegen. Aber das hieß ja nicht, dass nicht was anderes möglich war. Es gab immer noch das gute, alte Blasen...

Er wusste zwar nicht, ob Yohji was davon halten würde aber auf einen Versuch kam es ihm an. Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt!

Vorsichtig schälte er sich aus der Umarmung und schlug die Decke zurück. Zart fuhr er mit einem Finger über die Brust und das leichte Six-Pack.

Plötzlich regte sich der Ältere. Omi konnte allerdings nicht schnell genug wieder nach oben kommen und so blickte Yohji auf ihn herab, wie er da lag, seine Nase an der Erektion.

„Omi?", fragte er und blinzelte dabei verschlafen.

Verlegen und rot geworden legte sich dieser auf seine alte Stelle neben Yohji.

„Morgen..."

„Was suchtest du da unten?"

„Ich... wollte nur dir einen Gefallen tun?!"Schlimmer konnte es eh nicht kommen.

„Aha, und... ach vergiss es. Netter Versuch, aber das nächste Mal bitte, damit ich es genießen kann, wenn ich auch geistig anwesend bin."Yohji grinste wieder und zwinkerte dem Kleinen zu. Dessen Rot auf den Wangen wurde schlagartig noch einen Ton dunkler.

„Aber wenn du willst... jetzt bin ich wirklich wach."Das Grinsen wurde breiter.

Zum zweiten Versuch setzte Omi nun an, aber in dem Moment fragte Yohji:

„Würdest du damit nicht zum zweiten Mal deinen Freund betrügen?"

Omis Unterkiefer klappte sichtlich nach unten. Bitter antwortete er:

„Ich hab mich von ihm getrennt."

„Wenn das so ist..."

Der Blonde wusste worauf Yohji hinaus wollte, sagte aber trotzig:

„Nein Danke, mir ist soeben der Appetit vergangen."

Yohji richtete sich auf und nahm Omi in den Arm.

„Tut mir Leid, so meinte ich das nicht. Ich wollte dich deswegen nicht verletzten."

„Ist schon gut. Das Ganze war eh ne scheiß Idee von mir."Traurig blickte der Kleinere nach unten. Lust auf Sex jeglicher Art hatte er nicht mehr.

„Das darfst du nicht sagen. Bereue jetzt nicht das, was du eh nicht mehr rückgängig machen kannst. Ich denke es war eine recht gute Idee von dir. Auf jeden Fall warst du für deinen ersten Versuch nicht schlecht!"

Omi lächelte schwach. Vielleicht, dachte er, war ich nicht schlecht, aber mir wird schlecht, wenn ich daran denke, was ich dir noch sagen will.

„Aber, wenn du nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen bist...", sagte Yohji und zog Omi wieder mit in die Waagerechte. „Dann hast du das Gedicht ja gar nicht für ihn geschrieben. Bist du schon wieder verliebt?"Omi nickte. Beide Fragen konnte er damit beantworten.

„Und in wen?"

Als er das fragte, war für mich klar, dass es in Tränen enden würde. Ich antwortete ausweichend, nie habe ich wirklich auf diese Frage geantwortet. Ich erzählte ihm davon, dass dieser jemand auch verliebt wäre und das leider nicht in mich; dass er mich auch mit einbezogen hätte in seine ganzen Probleme.

Eigentlich weiß ich jetzt nicht, also zu der Zeit, als ich es aufgeschrieben hatte, was ich ihm gesagt habe. Bestimmt nur wirres Zeug. Es ist fast so, als hätte ich einen Filmriss.

Ich weiß zwar, dass ich neben ihm lag und er mir durchs Haar streichelte aber ich erinnere mich nicht an genaue Wörter. Weinend krallte ich mich in eines der Kissen.

Ich wusste, er würde es nicht verstehen. Er hatte sich in Ken verliebt. Und Ken sich in ihn. Ich war nur ein Statist in diesem grausamen Film.

Er hatte zwar nichts gegen mich; wir waren Freunde. Aber eben nicht mehr. Nur ein Freund war ich für ihn. Wie gerne wollte ich mehr als das sein.

Doch Gefühle kann ich nicht erzwingen.

Zu dieser Zeit fragte ich mich, ob ich ihm es wirklich sagen sollte. Ich konnte mich zwischen zwei Sachen entscheiden:

1.) Ihm nichts von meinen Gefühlen sagen. Freunde bleiben, mich selbst betrügen, immer eifersüchtig auf Ken sein. So weiter machen, wie seit... wie lange eigentlich schon? Hatte es damals anfangen, als er sich in Aya verliebt hatte? Oder schon mindestens drei Monate vorher, als er das erste Mal bei mir geschlafen hatte?

Dennoch würden wir Freunde bleiben, wenn ich es ihm nicht sagte.

Oder 2.) Ihm meine Gefühle gestehen. Immer in Kens Schatten bleiben, weil ich ja angeblich zu klein und zu jung für so was wäre. Was mir passieren könnte? Er könnte mich in den Arm nehmen, und mir sagen, dass er in Ken verknallt ist. Er könnte mich auslachen oder mich nicht verstehen und dann sich von mir abwenden...

Was soll ich nur machen?

„Mir geht's gut, keine Sorge.", sagte Omi und schaute aus roten Augen zu dem, der für das Gefühlschaos verantwortlich war. „Was bin ich für dich, Yohji?"

„Na du bist mein Freund." Krampfhaft unterdrückte der Blonde ein verzweifeltes Aufschreien.

„Omi, was ist denn? Warum weinst du denn?"Dicke Tränen kullerten aus den Augen und bahnten sich ihren Weg über die geröteten Wangen bis hinab zu Mund und Hals.

Wenig später und nach ein paar federleichten Küssen, mit denen Yohji die Tränen weg geküsst hatte, konnte Omi reden.

„Ich sag es dir. Aber nicht jetzt. Nach dem Frühstück?"Auf keinen Fall würde Omi jetzt die Wahrheit vertragen können.

Yohji nickte und Omi stand auf.

„Bekomme ich, bevor ich gehe, einen letzten Kuss?"

Der Dunkelhaarige beugte sich von und gab ihm den versprochenen Kuss. Ein letztes Mal diese verwöhnende Zunge, diesen Geschmack...

Und dann war es vorbei. Der Zauber des Kusses war erloschen. So schnell es ging, wandte sich Omi zur Tür, sammelte schnell seine Sachen zusammen und verließ dieses Zimmer.

Yohji saß kopfschütteln auf dem Bett. Was war nur in den Kleinen gefahren? Es hatte doch wohl nichts mit dieser Sache von heute Nacht zu tun, oder?

Er würde die Antwort noch früh genug erhalten. Jedenfalls müsste er heute noch mit Ken reden.

Währenddessen stand Omi unter der Dusche und hoffte inständig, dass er es übers Herz bringen würde Yohji die Wahrheit zu sagen. Wie auch immer seine Antwort sein würde.

Wie so oft saßen alle Vier am Tisch. Doch war heute etwas anders. Ken schaute entweder verlegen zu Yohji oder fast schon verärgert zu Omi. Ob er was mitbekommen hatte?

Aya wechselte mit allen nacheinander den Blick. Wahrscheinlich war er der Erste, der alle Probleme der anderen richtig gedeutet hatte. Genau das war es, warum er lieber keine Beziehungen hatte. Zumindest nicht mir Leuten aus seinem näheren Umfeld. Sollte da etwas schief gehen, saß man sich den ganzen Tag auf der Pelle und konnte dem anderen weder aus dem Weg gehen noch mit ihm reden.

Deswegen blieb er lieber mit jemandem befreundet...

Warum konnte nicht sich denn wenigstens einer Gedanken um Folgen machen?

Omi kaute nur auf seinem Essen rum und Yohji tat es ihm gleich, blickte nur ab und zu in Kens Richtung.

Freundschaft... ist etwas Wichtiges, Wunderbares und Kostbares. Ich würde es definieren mit einer Offenheit einer anderen Person gegenüber. Der Person kann man alles sagen, ohne gleich missverstanden zu werden und dass diese Person auch immer zuhört und für einen da ist. Das Gleiche gilt natürlich auch andersherum und gegenseitiges Vertrauen ist sehr wichtig.

Und Liebe? Wenn ich es zitieren sollte dann so: „Liebe hat viele wunderbare Seiten. Liebe ist wie Sauerstoff. Liebe erhebt uns dorthin, wo wir hingehören. All you need is love".

Ich würde sagen es ist ein Verlangen nach einer anderen Person, das nicht gestillt werden kann.

Andererseits: Nach dem verliebt sein kommt entweder das Aus oder die Liebe. Also ist Liebe eine gesteigerte Form des verliebt seins?!

Doch wenn beides aufeinander triff - wenn du dich in die Person verliebst, die dein (bester) Freund ist - dann gibt er große Probleme.

So wie jetzt.

Es war kurz vor dem Mittagessen, als Omi in Yohjis Zimmer kam.

„Yohji? Ich habe gerade noch einmal mit Ken gesprochen..."Da der andere keine Anstalten machte ihm zu antworten, fuhr er fort:

„Du sagtest heute Früh, dass wir Freunde sind. Und ich möchte, dass das so bleibt - egal was Ken dir sagen wird."Wieder sammelten sich Tränen in Omis Augen.

„Ach ja? Und deswegen musst du weinen? Sag mir, was los ist. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass du dich seit drei Tagen verkriechst und wenn du zu sehen bist, dich komisch benimmst. Also, rück raus mit der Sprache!"

„Gut, du hast es so gewollt." Aufgeregt lief er durch den Raum und in der Hand hielt er einen Zettel, an den er sich klammerte.

„Ich habe dir bist jetzt etwas sehr Wichtiges verschwiegen. Und zwar gab es sehr wohl noch einen weiter Grund warum ich Nagi verlassen habe. Und auch warum ich den Brief geschrieben habe."

„Was ist passiert?"

„DU bist passiert! Ich habe ihn wegen DIR verlassen. Lange habe ich überlegt, ob ich es dir sagen sollte. Ich liebe dich, Yohji."Der Kleine war in Tränen ausgebrochen. Tränen, weil Yohji es nicht verstehen würde...

„Nur deswegen habe ich gefragt, ob du mit mir schläfst. Ich wusste, wärst du erst einmal mit Aya oder Ken zusammen, hätte ich überhaupt keine Chance mehr. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so ausgenutzt habe, aber das war meine einzige Möglichkeit."

Aufgelöst stand er im Raum, die zitternden Hände von dem Gesicht. Langsam kam Yohji auf das aufgewühlte Bündel zu. Er zog Omi fest zu sich.

Und Omi weinte lange Zeit. Wieder strich Yohji ihm durch die Haare, murmelte beruhigende, sinnlose Worte zu.

Letztendlich waren die Tränen versiegt und der Kleinere schaute unsicher seinem gegenüber in die Augen. Der Ältere kniete sich vor Omi, sodass er kleiner war und nun selbst nach oben blicken musste.

„Omi, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich verletzten muss. Du weißt, dass ich mich in Ken verliebt habe..."

„Ja, ist gut. Ich dachte halt nur... Ich wusste es schon vorher. Dir brauch es nicht Leid zu tun. Ich muss mich entschuldigen.

Bleiben wir trotzdem Freunde, sobald das bei mir möglich ist?"

„Natürlich, mein Kleiner."

Bedächtig drehte sich Omi um, ging langsam auf die Tür zu. Er wollte nur noch in sein Zimmer und dort heulen.

Doch auf dem Gang traf er Aya.

Er nahm mich mit in sein Zimmer. Die ganze Zeit über hielt er mich im Arm und wiegte mich, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind. Vielleicht bin ich es wirklich. Aber mit jeder Enttäuschung werde ich älter. Aya ist für mich zum Freund geworden. Zu einem richtig gutem. Übrigens ist er jetzt regelmäßig mit Schuldig verabredet, aber davon weiß nur er und ich.

Mein Ex, was mit ihm ist, weiß ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich bereits jemanden neuen geangelt; er wird es sicher in nächster Zeit nicht verdauen könne, dass es jemand gewagt hat mit ihm Schluss zu machen. Wir sehen uns selten und wenn, dann auf Missionen. Bis jetzt ist es mir nicht zum Nachteil geworden mit ihm Schluss gemacht zu haben. Dann bin halt Single... Männerwelt: Ich bin wieder zu haben!

Ken hatte mich einmal weinen gesehen und sinngemäß gefragt, warum ich nicht fröhlich sein. Er und auch viele andere wollen mich nicht so sehen. Doch auch ich bin nur ein Mensch und auch ich kann nicht alle hinter einer Maske verbergen. Es ist wie mit einer Tasse, man kann sie füllen, doch wenn sie zu voll ist läuft sie über.

Mittlerweile sage ich mir „Du darfst weinen."Und damit komme ich gut zurecht.

Die Beziehung von Yohji und Ken war ein Witz. Sie waren ein paar Tage zusammen, bis Yohji lauthals verkündete, sie passten doch nicht zusammen. Tja, und wegen so einen habe ich nun Rotz und Wasser geheult...

Auch wenn Aya immer wieder sagte: „Du hast etwas Besseres verdient."

Nun, ich denke, auch wenn es schwer ist, Freundschaft ist wichtiger. Denn sie hält meistens länger und wenn Liebe nicht erwidert wird, ist es eh sinnlos.

Liebe macht Freundschaft kaputt!

Und somit bleibt mir Yohji nur als Freund... Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Liebe oder einfach nur Freunde? Ich würde mich ab jetzt für die Freundschaft entscheiden.

Übrigens, den Zettel, den ich mit in Yohjis Zimmer hatte, war nichts anderes als mein Gedicht an ihn. Ich hatte es für ihn geschrieben und so sollte er es auch haben.

Als ich dein Lachen sah,

wollte ich es beschützen –

es beschützen, damit du immer glücklich sein kannst.

Lass mich dich beschützen;

Weise mich nicht von deiner Seite!

Ich will immer für dich da sein,

wenn du mich brauchst.

Komm zu mir, wenn du traurig bist,

ich heitere dich wieder auf,

denn dein Lachen ist das Wichtigste für mich.

Wenn du lachst, reicht mir das –

Solltest du für mich lächeln,

wirst du es in meinen Augen lesen können:

„Ich liebe dich,

du, mein Ein und Alles!"

ENDE

24


End file.
